


Another Route

by Mask3dPanda



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Happy, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask3dPanda/pseuds/Mask3dPanda
Summary: After Ein's homelife is revealed to everyone he is sent to live with his father and his family. How will things work out for him?





	1. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the settings, only my ideas.   
> Edit: After my chapter condensing, if you wish you can repost your comments please feel free to.

"Ein, from today on you will be living with your father's family." The social worker told me as she drives onto their street.

Great, of course I would have to move in with him. He just had to sign my birth certificate, or, well, probably forced with how my mom is. That insane controlling woman, I don't even know why she chose to keep me. Unless it was to constantly berate me cause of how similar I look to my father, who I have never met. Kinda glad the incident worked out the way it did, her home self being discovered after she slipped up at work and got a complaint. That is the only good thing to come from this.

"Also you will have to attend therapy for at least a year, once a week. Plus, if you so choose, or the need arises the choice of family therapy is open. after that, you will be evaluated mentally and then it'll decide what will be done. This is all being done to help you recover from your BPD." the lady told me while pulling into the driveway.

So....not only do I have to live with a man who has had nothing to do with me for my whole life, but I have to also talk about myself...great. I would rather just forget about everything with her and go on with my life. Though this does mean I am free from everything and everyone from my past, and I won't have to work. I guess...I'll just have to suffer through it all.

"Okay, we are at your new home. If there are any issues don't be afraid to ask for help. " She tells me.

I get out of the car, taking the little luggage I had with me, pretty much only clothes. Most likely my living condition won't change radically with my luck. By the time I had gotten everything out she has already walked up to the door. I start to walk up when I see the door open and three people walk out. What I am assuming my father, my now step-mom, and my half-sister...who is the same age as me it seems. Great my father was cheating on my stepmother with my mother...watch as this blows up completely. My new stepsister notices me and decides to break off and walk up to me.

"Hello, my name is Aphmau aaand I guess you are Ein? I hope you can adjust to living with us." She states to me.

I am surprised, she first off, doesn't seem to hold anything against me, even though I am essentially ruining her family's life.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks me.

"Oh... I'm okay, also hello and yes my name is Ein." I tell her.

"Thank goodness, oh do you need any help moving into your room? I have nothing to do for a while, so I am willing to help you." She tells me.

"Sure I guess, I don't really know the setup of the house, so I could use your help."I tell her.

She smiles, seeming pleased to be able to help me. Please Irene don't let her be trying to prank me. I really do not want to have to deal with something like that right now.

"Okay then, follow me I'll show you your room. It's on the second floor across from my room." She tells me.

We go to my room after we go past the adults, probably talking about the specifics around my situation right now. Thankfully they don't make us stop, and let us go up to my room. Which, thankfully was not a prank though I was surprised. The room was painted an Egyptian blue, with the bed a shade of black. They also were nice enough to get me a dresser, along with a desk and chair. It is not much, but it was more than I was expecting.

"Here is your room, we got some info on you and decorated it. Hope you like the room, we tried our best to make it comfortable for you," she says.

I feel her turn to face me when I can't respond to her.

"E-Ein are you okay? Did we do something wrong?" She asks me.

My tears are flowing down my face, I am nearly on the verge of collapsing. Why did they do this for me? 

"I-I'm okay, i-it's just t-that no one has ever done a-anything like this b-before fo-for me." I say, struggling to talk.

"You can sit down if you need to. I am willing to unpack your stuff while you calm down," She tells me.

"T-thanks for offering it, but I don't want to force you to do something like that," I tell her.

I then walk over to the bed, putting my backpack, and two travel bags onto the bed.

"Though I will take that offer of you helping me unpack," I tell her.

We then proceed to unpack my clothes, which honestly is not that much.

"Hey I know you just came here, and might want to just rest right now, but.. my friends and I are throwing a party later in the week. If you want to come, I don't think they would mind having you come with me," she offers me.

"Can I think it over a bit, I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now," I tell her. 

"Sure, I don't want to force you into attending something you would rather not," she says walking to the door.

After that I go to sleep for the night. Eventually though I wake up after my first night in this home, with my new family I'll have to learn how to live with. It honestly hasn't actually set in quite yet, no longer living with my "mother", thank goodness I no longer live with her. Though I am caught off guard by a knock on my door.

"Ein, are you awake? If so do know we are going shopping in a couple of hours. It is for the thing that you do not have yet, mostly for school." Aphmau tells me from outside the door.

I slowly worm my way out of bed, already somewhat dreading the day. I know we have to go shopping, but I just got here.

"Ein, if you have woken up, we have made breakfast for everyone!" my...mom yells so I can hear.

"Coming!" I yell back.

I then make my way down to the kitchen. They have made sausages and eggs for everyone to eat.

"Hope you like it son, I don't know your favorites yet so I just went with something safe." She tells me.

"No, I like it." I tell her as I take my plate.

"Good. I guess Aphmau already told you that we are going shopping for things. Though if you don't mind me asking..." she trails off.

"Yes?"I respond.

"Are you able to control your shopping? Not trying to be mean, but I've heard that one of the issues you may suffer is impulse issues," She tells me.

"I hope I will be able to," I tell her.

"Okay. Anyways you can start eating, I'll get your father up," she says slowly walking upstairs.

I start eating, wondering where Aphmau is, she did wake up earlier than me.

"Why isn't she eating?" I say to myself.

"Cause I was taking a shower and getting changed," Aphmau says to me, slowly walking down in the clothes I guess she is going to be wearing while shopping.

She then gets her plate and sits down next to me.

"Ein, after you finish eating, you might want to shower next. Everyone tries to shower before mom because she takes the longest," she tells me.

"Thank you Aphmau for telling me," I tell her.

"No problem. After all, we are family now," she tells me.

After that we just eat and slowly dad and mom come back down to eat. I am, of course, the first one to finish.

"I am going to go take shower now." I announce.

"Okay hon." my new mom tells me.

I make way up to the bathroom, and start the shower. I go to my room to get my grooming supplies while the water heats up. I consider getting clothes, but decide against it. Since it would push mom's and dad's baths back. Plus, I need to go ahead and get in the shower. Once I get back to the bathroom I put the ones not needed for bathing on the sink, while I take my shampoo for my hair dye into the shower. I just get in and out, trying to avoid letting myself get into my thoughts.

After I get out I head to my room to change into some clothes to wear to the store, or stores. It ends up being my white vest and blue gym shorts. I then head back to the bathroom to finish grooming myself. 

After that they allowed me to just stay in my room until we had to go shopping. Most likely to let me just get used to living with them, plus they were all probably in their own stages of getting ready. Eventually though they called out for me.

"Ein! We are going to go shopping now! Time to come down and come with us!" My dad yells. Which prompts me to go down to the living room where the rest of them are waiting.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting!" I state.

"Nonsense mijo. You just got here, we can't expect you to know everything." My new mom states.

We then go to the car to go shopping for my uniform and clothes. On the drive there my mom and dad tell me that we are first going to get my uniform, then just regular clothes, then we will shop for stuff for my room.

We eventually get to the store which is designated as the place to get the Phoenix High Uniforms. While the jacket and shirt aren't a problem to get our hand on, the pants were a bit more difficult. Mainly due to the fact that most of the students are humans, thus it seems that they don't keep too many pants with tail-holes for the others. So they had to look in the back.

"Sorry, we thought all the werewolves and meif'wa's had gotten their uniforms, so we put them away." the store owner told us.

"No, it's okay, you probably were right until I moved in." I told him.

I can see the rest of my family, specifically Aph and Sylvanna have an annoyed look on their face.

"Okay we got your uniform it's time to go Ein." Sylvanna states.

"O-okay." I say sorta caught off guard and worried.

They then pay for my uniform and leave shortly thereafter. We then head to the other store for just regular clothes, the car staying mostly silent, obviously annoyed at the last store.

"Okay Ein, you can buy whatever you want...within a reasonable amount. Me and your father are going to go look for clothes for ourselves. You an Aphmau can go shopping together." My mom says.

"Okay Ein what do you want to look for first?" Aphmau says to me while turning to face me.

"I don't really know...maybe shirts? Most of my clothes have hoodies." I tell her.

"Okay...then lets go for shirts first then." She says.

We then move to where they keep the shirts in this store. She then effectively sets me free to choose whatever I want.

"Okay Ein you can choose whatever you want to buy, though try not to go too overboard." She says to me.

I then proceed to choose some new clothes for me to wear, mostly in shades of blues and some blacks. 

"Do...do they have hats?" I ask Aphmau.

"Yeah, but why? You already have hoodies, vests with hoods, and probably more. Are you trying to hide your wolf ears?" She asks me.

"Why...why does it matter to you?! I just want hats!" I yell at her.

"Why are you getting so pissed off about me asking a question?!" She says, trying to keep from yelling, though slowly slipping.

"How about you don't butt into stuff you don't need to know!" I yell.

"Thing is Ein, I am your half-sister! I need to know what is bothering you! We are family!" She yells.

I am so shocked I start crying.

"S...sorry Ein." She tells me.

"Alpha is this man annoying you?" A boy says.

I am extremely shocked hearing that. She could very easily put me in the omega position, and probably will now that I have annoyed her. I end up crying even harder now knowing this.

"Hey Blaze, no he isn't. I am actually the one annoying him." She tells him.

"But...he was the one yelling at you." He says to her.

"Yeah...but I provoked his BPD." She tells him.

"BPD? Also are you on a..."He slowly trails off.

"Borderline Personality Disorder, also no, he is my half brother he just moved in with us." She tells him.

"So...why is he crying? I don't really understand." He asks her.

"I asked why he wanted to get hats, since all his clothes make it seem like he is trying to hide his werewolf side."She tells him.

"Oh..." he mutters, seeming as if a light bulb went off.

"What?" She asks him.

"Was...his mother a human?" He asks her.

"I don't know, they didn't reveal anything other than he has BPD due to his mother." She tells him.

"Hey" He says bowing down to face me. "If you don't mind me asking...was your mother a human?"

"Y-yes." I say struggling to enunciate through the crying.

"That explains everything..."He says as he stands up.

"Wh-...oh." She says it clicking for her too.

"Ein...you can get hats if you want to." She says, helping me stand up."Also, you won't have to worry about me using my Alpha status against you."

"T-that obvious?" I ask them.

"Well you did start sobbing harder once I mentioned Alpha." Blaze said to me.

"T-true." I say to him.

"So are you still going to get hats?" Aphmau asks.

"N-no even though I will be more uncomfortable, I do need to stop being so ashamed." I tell her.

"Well then, now that this issue is fixed I have to return to my duties. hope I see the two of you at school." He says before walking off.

Me and Aphmau then continue shopping, moving away from the shirts. We then proceed to pants, which I am slightly more comfortable wearing with my werewolf attributes. 

"Thank god this place is popular so they always carry clothes werewolves and meif'was can wear. Plus they have even started carrying clothes that are wearable for everyone." Aph states.

"How?" I ask her.

"A button where the tail goes on werewolves and meif'was so that if a human was to buy it or they were to hide it, they can just button the bottom." She tells me. "It started as something that was being done by a small brand and has slowly caught on." She tells me.

It ends up being true, finding those buttonable pants quickly.

"Do you want some?" She asks me.

"Nah, I have gotten to tolerate my tail." I tell her.

She doesn't respond. I start to feel worried, but do manage to calm myself down.

We end up getting blue jeans and some black jeans which actually end up fitting a bit tighter than I am used to. Though it is because of Aphmau pressuring me because she says I "have the assets".

"We should go back to mom and dad, I want to get you some more things, but we need to regroup with them and see how much we can spend." Aph tells me.

We then proceed to meed up with our father and mom. They are in the middle of shopping for a dress for mom and in their buggy dad has some new clothes. Right before we get to them mom enters the fitting room.

"Hey dad! We have gotten Ein some shirts and jeans. Just wondering how much more can we spend?" Aph asks him.

"How much have you spent?" He asks her.

Aph then looks at our buggy." $194.85 for the shirts, and $368.91 for the jeans...so that equals up to $563.76." She says, somewhat too casually.

"I..I'll put everything back." Feeling defeated, of course, it would turn out like this.

"N-no Ein...you don't have to anymore. I am a doctor, plus I save up anything we don't spend so, while yes a bit outrageous for most. It isn't something you have to worry about. Plus we are here for you to get what you want, Ein me and your mom are only getting clothes because of needing replacements." He tells me, trying to soothe me. "So Aph, why were you asking?" Turning to her.

"I wanted to see what accessories I can get him. Plus he REALLY needs new shoes..." She says looking at my shoes which are in desperate need of replacement.

"Okay get him some new shoes first, then accessories. He is going to need two pairs, one for school and one for gym class and around town."

Me and Aph then head over to their men's shoe section. Which is a bit bigger than I expected. It actually doesn't take long and is actually the cheapest with only around 100 dollars.

"So Ein, what accessories do you want?" Aph asks me.

"Nothing right now Aph. I feel like I need to stop or I might spend too much." I tell her.

"Okay." She tells me.

We then go and meet up with our mom and dad, who have finished shopping themselves and are waiting for us.

We then purchase all of our stuff which when I heard the cost which causes me to wince and almost tell them to ignore my stuff, but apparently dad saw it coming and calmed me down. 

Once we get outside we notice that we spent more time than intended since the sun is going down.

"Sorry Ein, we have to go home, we will go shopping for more stuff for your room tomorrow." My new mom tells me.

"It's okay, all of this already too much." I tell them.

"I know that you feel that way, but you are no longer with...her. You don't need to continue putting yourself below everyone." She tells me.

We all get into the car with the stuff we bought, though I am prompted to ask Aphmau a question.

"Why did you not buy anything Aphmau?" I ask.

"Because, I went shopping when we got my uniform, so I didn't have a reason. Plus today was supposed to be about you, so I chose not to buy anything." She tells me.

After that it gets quiet since the drive isn't long enough for a conversation. Though it is slightly awkward, Aph is on her phone, seemingly texting someone or a group chat. Unfortunately, that is something I don't have yet, so I just have to look out the window. I try to keep from slipping into my thoughts, but this time I end doing so anyway. Luckily it isn't anything dark or trying to overblow or the like. For some reason, it drifts to the werewolf boy. He seems a bit rough around the edges, though a genuinely nice guy. I just hope that I didn't get on his bad side today.

We eventually get home and unpack everything, mom tells us to take all of the clothes to the washer and dryer. While doing that she starts cooking, and Aphmau starts a shower. Luckily nothing happens other than those two events and I end up going to bed pretty early, drained from today emotionally.


	2. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited the day he visits the psychiatrist to be more realistic.

The next day we went and got me some things to decorate my room, a calendar, posters, a table with a TV and game system. I'm Honestly so surprised they were willing to spend so much on me. We ended up running into more people from Aph's highschool. Apparently they are Aph's childhood friends and are called Katelyn and Garroth.

After that they don't plan on having us go anywhere, probably because they noticed how much I was struggling to keep from breaking down. They still tried to make sure I was interacting with them, so that I get used to them, and I don't start spiraling. My dad tells me that I am scheduled to meet my psychologist and psychiatrist on Monday. Unfortunately it is after the party my half-sister and her friends have planned. So if I am to be prescribed any medicine it will, unluckily, be after that.

Eventually the day of the party arrives...and I still not sure. I want to believe that Aph's friends are like her and are going to be nice, but at the same time I know that they could very well hate me. I slowly start to spiral into my thoughts, but am interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ein! Have you made a decision?" Aph asks from outside the door.

"N-no!" I say trying to put myself together "Though...can you help me?"

"Sure! Just let me get dressed real quick!" She tells me, probably just gotten out of the shower.

Eventually she comes back to my room, and she is dressed for the party, or at least I guess. It definitely not something for just around the house, seeing as it seems to be more for looks than simply comfort.

"So...what do you need help with?" She asks me as she comes and sits on the bed with me.

"Well...I just can't choose. I honestly want to go! Just.... I don't know whether on not I will be an annoyance to you and your friends..." I tell her.

"It's okay Ein, I understand that you are worried. I'm pretty sure the majority of my friends will be nice to you. Plus I have already contacted them and they are all okay with you being there." She says, trying to comfort me.

"T-thanks. I don't mean to make it seem like I don't trust you or your frei-" I says but get cut off.

"No Ein, it's okay if you don't trust us yet. You literally have been here for a week, after leaving an abusive situation, and then are asked to a party. I can completely see why you would be worried." She tells me."So do you want to go, or would you rather stay here?"

"I...well who will be there?" I ask her.

"I know Katelyn and Garroth will be there. Though I am not sure if Blaze will be there, he occasionally has some things come up on the weekend." Aph tells me.

"Okay then, if I do go what would I need?" I ask her.

"Well they have a swimming pool, so a swimsuit, we also plan on having a sleep over, so that would require PJ's, but other than those two things you can wear whatever." She tells me.

"Okay then..." I say as I stand up.

"So you going or not?"" She asks me.

"I plan on going." I tell her.

"Okay then, you need to get a shower first That way you aren't rushing at the last minute to get ready." She says also standing up. "I'll be in my room packing my stuff if you need me."

After that I go take a shower and groom myself before I head to my room to get dressed. I end up choosing a new pair of pants that we bought earlier this week and one of my jackets that I had brought with me. Despite the fact it is sleeveless now, though I still enjoy wearing it quite a lot. I then pack the swimsuit and Pjs I plan on wearing to the party.

After that I spend the rest of the time in my room, mostly trying to calm myself down about going to the party. Eventually though Aph comes and knocks on my door.

"Ein, we need to get going soon!" She yells, possibly thinking I fell asleep.

"Okay Aph!" I yell back. "Though how are we going to get there?" Asking her once I get out of the door.

"Dad is going to drive us to the party." She says casually." Also don't worry he knows there are guys there, he also knows that Katelyn is there."

"How does Katelyn..." I start to say but stop due to just all the confusion.

"Trust me, once you see her normal self it will all make sense."

After that we walk down to the car, where, as Aph said, dad is waiting for us to get into the car. "So Ein, you chose to go to the party. Hope you will enjoy it." He says while pulling out of the driveway.


	3. Party

We eventually arrive at the Ro' Meave house where the party is being held at. I am honestly surprised by how rich Aph's and her friend's families are. I honestly feel so out of place currently with everything hitting me at once.

Once we drive into the driveway we get out and get our stuff and dad talks to us, though obviously focused on Aph since it was mostly about making sure nothing happens to her or me.

"Hello Ein, are you feeling okay?" Garroth says to me, catching me completely off guard. 

"I-I'm okay." I tell him. "So who else is here?" 

"Currently my baby brothers Zane and Vlayd, also Katelyn, and Travis. Though we are expecting Lucinda, Aaron, Kawaii- Chan, Laurance, Blaze, Dottie, Rylan, Daniel. Though Blaze is up in the air right now on whether he will be here or not." He tells me.

"T-that's a lot of people." I say.

"Ha, true, but that is Aphmau she can't help but gather people around her. She just naturally draws people to her, even those who hate her at first come around." He says.

"You make it seem like a kind of magic." Aph says, apparently having finished talking with dad.

"Might as well be, there are only a few people who dislike you, and even then that number is quickly dwindling." He says.

"What can I say I just have a knack for connecting with people." She retorts.

"Aaand bringing out the best in them, even when no one else can. I mean you have started to turn Zane around, plus it seems like the Shadow Knights are being slightly influenced, even if only slightly." He says. "You would think you were the reincarnation of Lady Irene."

"I get it, I get it. Anyways, can we go in? I want Ein to meet them, plus we need to put our stuff away." Aph states.

"Fine, fine. Anyways the girls are getting our parent's room to sleep in, and the guys are getting one of our rooms." Garroth says.

"So Ein, ready to meet them?" Aph says to me.

"I mean, it is now or never right?" I tell her.

"Okay then, luckily we managed to get here in the middle so not as many people at once." She tells me.

We then walk into the house and Garroth then walks us into the living room where the others are.

"Aphmau and her brother Ein have arrived. For those of you who haven't met Ein please introduce yourselves." He says.

"Hello there Ein, nice to meet you." The brown boy says to me getting up and walking over." My name is Vlayd." 

"My name is Travis, I am Aphmau's not alone buddy." A white-haired boy with green eyes says to me.

"Uh...okay, hello you two." I tell them

"Hey there Ein, how are you?" Katelyn asks me.

"Fine." I tell her.

"Zane, be nice and introduce yourself." I overhear Garroth say to someone.

"Why?" A black haired boy with a shrill voice says, not looking up from his phone... my gosh does anyone in that family have the same hair color?

" Because it is common courtesy, plus he will be your classmate now." 

"Fine, I'm Zane." He says looking at me.

"H-hello..." I respond, noticing how anti-social he is.

"Whatever." He says turning back to his phone.

We then go up to the rooms we are going to be sleeping in, me to Garroth's and Aph to his parents. After that, we walk over to the couch and just talk to each other, except for Zane. Slowly others start to arrive over the next half hour, funnily in the exact way he told me their names, except for Blaze. I don't know why but a part of me is sad that he hasn't shown up.

"Is Blaze not coming?" Katelyn asks.

"He texted me saying that he is going to be running a bit late because of needing to get some things real quick." Dottie states to us. "He should be here soon." 

"Okay, so are we going to wait, or can we get started?" Laurance states.

"Well if he doesn't get here soon then we can get truly start, but for now we can eat, but nothing else." Garroth states.

"Fine..." Laurance states.

"Also, Ein you don't have to worry we know about werewolves and chocolate, so we made sure to make nothing with chocolate." Garroth tells me. "So, everyone eat!"

We then proceed to start eating, and I try to get closer to the other werewolves, partially to get to know them, but also to try and figure out more about the school's pack. For the most part, they seem to be very nice, to the point they could make jobs out of it. 

"When is Blaze going to get here..." Laurance says while sighing.

"He will soon." Dottie states.

"You said tha-" He says interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Don't fight, let me go get the door. It's probably him." Garroth states.

"Sorry I ran late, had to get some of my things," Blaze says once let in.

"It's okay, we hadn't started anything other than eating." Garroth tells him.

"Oh, well then, since I ate before coming over we can just go ahead and start any other activities you guys have planned." Blaze tells him.

"Okay." Garroth states.

Blaze then goes and puts his stuff away and joins the rest in the living room. I manage to talk to him and it seems like he seemed to be concerned about me after my breakdown at the store. Eventually everyone gets enough to eat and starts planning on what to do next.

"So what does everyone want to do?" Garroth asks.

"Well you have a swimming pool so... let's swim!" Katelyn states.

"Don't we have to wait thirty minutes after eating?" Daniel asks.

"That's a wives tale, at worst you will get nauseous." Katelyn responded.

"Wow didn't expect you to know that Katelyn." Aph stated.

"Come on, I am a sports fanatic and I plan on majoring in a something to do with that, so might as well learn as much as I can now." Katelyn responds.

"So anyone who wishes to swim right away go change."Garroth states.

After Katelyn stating that I head to Garroth's room where I put my stuff away to change into my swimsuit, Blaze apparently following me in. 

"You put your stuff in here too?" I ask him blushing out of embarrassment...or at least I think so.

"Yeah, we were able to choose between two rooms to be in, so I chose this one." Blaze tells me.

"I didn't get to choose..." I state.

"Well, you did only just choose today, you ended up with only one option, trust me, next party it won't be the same." Blaze tells me.

"So who else is in here?" I ask him.

"Travis is the only other one in here." He tells me.

"Oh, okay." At least Laurance isn't in here, he doesn't seem to be the type of guy I need to hang around.

"Anyways, hope you enjoy the party." Blaze states.

"Yeah." I state finishing getting switched.

I then head down to join the others in the living room. Seems that most decided to wait to swim, but it probably varies with each person. Eventually Blaze, Katelyn, and Laurence come down changed.

"Can someone remind why werewolves always wear tight swim clothes." Laurance states.

"It's because we have tails and ears which, when wet, weight us down a lot. So until we are finished growing we are required by our parents to wear skintight swimwear, so that it doesn't weigh us down also. Plus, it's just easier to wear school swimwear." Blaze states.

"Don't werewolves have super strength, endurance, that whole thing?" Laurance asks.

"We do, but since our ears and tails grow with us, we are never truly used to them until we are finished growing." I state.

"Okay then." Laurance states.

We then go and jump into the pool and swim for a little bit, trying to calm down after Laurance's question. It was probably not meant to be aggravating, but the tone he said it in got on mine and Blaze's nerves.

"I found a beach ball!" Katelyn shouted standing outside the pool tossing it into the pool.

We then quickly start swimming around and passing the beach ball back and forth. We eventually split into two teams, werewolves vs humans though there ends up being little difference between us because of Katelyn. Which quickly make me realize why Aph stated why her father was okay with her staying over here, Katelyn is probably one of the strongest here. Slowly, others start to join us in the pool and it quickly becomes more balanced between the two teams. Though a couple do not join, those being Aph, Daniel, and Zane. Eventually though, we stop playing beach ball due to everyone getting exhausted and end up just swimming and hanging out. Aph then decides to join us after the game is over.

"Aph?" I say to her.

"Yeah?" She responds.

"Why did you not join in earlier? Sorry if there is a reason..." I state.

"Oh, it's because I'm not a very good swimmer, so I didn't want to weigh down any team." Aph responds.

"Oh..." I say feeling sorry for making her say that.

"No, it's okay. It would make sense for you to be curious, plus it's not anything that is really embarrassing for me." She says, trying to console me. "...anyways, you seemed ot really enjoy being on the same team as Blaze."

"Yeah, it was nice to be on the same team as him." I respond.

The rest of the time is spent just casually hanging out in the pool, until...

"Okay it's getting late and we need to all need to shower."Garroth announces. "Thing is how can we decide who will go first?"

"What about Never have I ever?" Laurance states.

"How about not." Lucinda states throwing the beach ball at Laurance.

"Got any better idea?" Laurance retorts.

"We all know you play dirty." Lucinda states.

"I won't this time." He responds.

"Well even if you don't, then I still want some base rules." Lucinda states.

"Such as?" He responds.

"No contributing after you lose, that way no one tries to help a friend win. Rule two, it has to apply to more than just one person." She responds.

"I can agree to those conditions." He responds.

"Okay then, who want's to start?" 

"I will." Aph states obviously trying to get everything started. "Never have I ever gotten in trouble at school." 

Immediately at least half put a finger down. Wow, I don't know whether to be worried about the fact that half of them kept it up or put them down. After that the game progresses normally for quite a while...at least until round two where it quickly becomes more targeted. Luckily they don't get too personal, but it still is a bit too revealing for my personal enjoyment. Ultimately it end up being Aph winning, with Garroth being second and, Lucinda third, luckily I managed to be the fifth. Eventually everyone bathed, though the water had ended up cold by the end.

The day slowly then started to slowly wind down and some had went off to their rooms, while others were in the kitchen, and then there were some in the living rooms. At first I was in the living room with Aph and some of her friends, but after I nearly fell asleep I was quickly shooed away to the room I was sleeping in where Blaze apparently was.

"Oh, hey Ein." He says to me.

"Hey..." I say while warding off the urge to sleep.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Yep."I respond.

"Okay then. By the way..." He trails off.

"What?" I ask him.

"Are you into guys?" He asks.

"W-why are you asking that?!"I respond, completely flustered.

"I just noticed how come you were blushing while changing, playing on my team, even when no one else was." He responds.

"O-oh..."I respond curling up a little bit on the bed.

"It's okay if you are! I'm bi so don't worry about anything other than me liking you." He responds.

"T-then yeah... I do find you...attractive. Though I do not see why you would like me." I tell him.

"Wow you have no confidence..." Blaze states.

"S-sorry..." I say hurt.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like an insult. Just that one interaction I sorta guessed you suffered from minimizing and catastrophizing, and you just proved it." Blaze states.

"W-what?" I ask utterly confused.

"Minimizing is when you take something good or bad, for example, a person's smarts, and downplay them to a point it isn't true. Whereas catastrophizing is when you take something and blow it so out of proportion, such as at the store, then it actually is." He tells me.

"Oh..." I state.

"Yeah, and you are downplaying yourself too much...though that is only to be expected by an abuse survivor who only just got out." He tells me.

"Okay, though...why did you talk about you liking me? Also how do you know all that?" I ask, somewhat scared to ask it.

"It's...complicated." He states.

"Oh..." I say somewhat crushed.

"If it makes it any better, I am willing to hang out and eventually go on 'dates' but I want you to at least be starting therapy before we start thinking of anything more serious, okay?" He tells me, trying to reassure me.

"Okay, also I am going into see the therapist next week." I tell him, seeing how he will react.

I am then greeted by him bursting out laughing with a response of "Okay, I should have expected that." and "Then, after your first session with your therapist that isn't a consultation, I will be open to something serious. I'm setting that rule for both of us." He states.

"Also Ein." Blaze says.

"Yes?" I respond.

"I know all that because my mother is a psychologist and she deals with that stuff a lot. So she taught us a few things to help us." He tells me.

After that we just start talking about random things, and our interests seem to line up decently. He ends up getting me to agree to exercise with him since apparently, it helps with a person's mental health. Eventually though we both can't help but pass out and end up both being on the bed.

I wake up occasionally from time to time from nightmares, some being of my mom others about the new people in my life turning on me, eventually, the last time I wake up it is morning. So because of that I decide that it is time to find something to eat. I then proceed downstairs to the kitchen and am greeted by Katelyn making herself eggs and bacon. 

"Oh, hey Ein." She states. "Making myself some breakfast, you can make some after me." 

"Hello Katelyn. So we are allowed to cook?" I ask her, probably sounding stupid.

"Yep, though more than this no one lets me near the kitchen." She states.

"So...what all can we cook?" I ask her.

"Well they have cereal, eggs, bacon, milk, and probably more."

"I think I'm going to have bacon with eggs." I tell her.

"Hope you can cook, I do not want to risk messing up someone else's food right now." She states.

"Okay then." I tell her, walking over to wait on her to finish. "Do you think everyone else will want this?" I ask her.

"Probably." She responds" Why are you asking though you are only cooking for yourself." 

"I...I was just thinking cooking is one of the things I am good at...so I wanted to cook everyone breakfast." I respond.

"Oh, then yeah. I don't see why not. Though might want to wait a bit, due to the fact most of them won't wake up for a bit." She tells me finishing making her food and putting it on her plate.

"Okay, thank you for telling me that." I tell her as I start making my own bacon and eggs. "Any idea when they may be awake?"

"Some will be waking up soon, others will be at best within an hour." She tells me.

"Thank you for telling me that." I respond.

"No problem." She says.

I then continue to just make my breakfast and try to chat with Katelyn. Once finished cooking and eating I head up to change out of my PJs. It ends up taking longer than expected for everyone to wake up so instead of waiting for everyone I decided to just make them food once they get down here. Eventually Aph is the last one to get down, which surprises me because usually she is the one who is awake before me. 

"So what do you want Aph." I ask her.

"Eggs and bac-" She says yawning until she recognizes it's me. " Ein? Why are you cooking?"

"I...wanted to." I state, starting to get worried she is going to be annoyed at either me or someone else.

"Oh...okay then. Anyways I want to have eggs and bacon." She states.

"Okay." I tell her as I start to get everything out for her. Luckily some of the others keep me company while I cook food for the last group of people to wake up. Luckily, for the most part, I had enough already made that it didn't take an extremely long amount of time to cook for everyone. 

"Thank you Ein." Aph tells me.

"Y-you're welcome." I tell her while clearing up the kitchen after using it.

"Wow...mister formal here." Katelyn states walking up.

"I-is that bad?" I ask her, worried cause I can't tell her actual tone.

"Nah, it actually suits you a lot." Katelyn tells me.

"O-oh thanks then." I tell her.

Once I finish cleaning up I go over to hand out with Aph and her friends, who, hopefully, become my friend also one day. They end up playing a simple board game since they do not have enough time to do anything else right now before everyone has to leave. Eventually, our parent's, one by one, come and pick us up. Eventually, mine and Aph's dad comes to pick us up.

"See you later guys!" Aph tell those still left at the house still there

"See ya!" MOst of them respond.

I just walk out of the house as quickly as I possibly can and quickly go to the back seat out of anxiety. They are nice, but for some reason my anxiety spiked when I had to leave...

"Hey Ein, not going to say bye?" My dad asks me.

"Sorry I got anxious..." I tell him.

"It's okay, I was just wondering. They are used to dealing with someone with anxiety from your sister." He tells me.

"Thanks for telling me that." I tell him.

"Anyways, tomorrow after school you will be going to your psychiatrist, and then your therapist. Only reason you are seeing both at once is because of the fact that we are going through Social Services." He tells me.

"Okay dad." I respond.

Eventually Aph comes to the car after saying goodbye to her friends. Once she is in the car we all head back home.

"So how was it Ein?" Dad asks me.

"It was good, I actually had fun." I tell him.

"That's nice to know Ein." He responds.

Eventually we do arrive home though and head to our rooms to unpack and put clothes in the wash baskets. 

I hear a knocking on my door while I am taking my grooming supplies out of my backpack.

"Hey Ein?" Aph asks

"Yeah." I respond to her.

"Just wondering, but were you drained by my friends?" She asks.

"...sorry..."I state.

"No...it's okay, admittedly you this might of been too early. Then again it probably wouldn't have been good if I left you out so..." She tells me.

"It's just... I am still getting used to being able to not have to worry 24/7 about my mom so I ended up getting drained faster than I should have." I tell her.

"It' okay Ein. Like I told you before at the party you are still brand new here, and from a horrible place, so I shouldn't expect you to push yourself to the same extent as if you hadn't. Especially since I know what it's like to be scared of others. As you can probably guess from the party, I suffer, or well suffered, from severe anxiety. So I know what it's like to be constantly worried, wondering if someone is going to turn on you, wondering if they secretly hate you, so on and so forth. So you don't need to apologize about that. I know how hard it is to ignore the voice in your head at first. So I take the blame on any discomfort you had at this party, and I also want you to know, even if it is only when it comes to the Social aspect, you can always come to me or support and comfort." She says before walking off, probably back to her room.

The rest of the day end up going by pretty slowly, seeing as it was Sunday and there was nothing to do. When we have dinner they don't seem to try and ask me how it went, probably due to Aphmau telling them about what happened after we got home. Eventually though I went to sleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	4. School-Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, had a family health scare among other issues with just got me out of it. Hopefully, the quality wasn't terribly impacted.

*beep beep beep*

"Ugh...why does it have to be morning?" I say as I get out of bed and head over to my clock across my room to turn it off. I don't bother taking a shower before getting into my uniform since I took one during the night, plus I just am too out of it to want to take one.

After I get finished changing and grooming myself I head down to eat breakfast. Mom seems to be in the middle of cooking the breakfast for us. Though it does seem that she is, at least, done with some of it.

"Hey ma..." I say having to holding back a yawn.

"Hey mijo. Uhm...are you not taking a bath?" She asks me, noticing the fact I'm already in my uniform.

"Nah...I just don't feel like taking one, plus I took one last night." I tell her.

"Okay mijo...I won't force the issue since you say that you bathed last night. Oh, you can go ahead and eat since some of the food that's ready." She tells me while focusing on cooking the rest of the food.

"Thank you mom." I say as I head over and grab myself a plate and get some of the food. It seems that she baked bacon and eggs today, which actually manages to lift my mood somewhat.

"Oh, also sorry it's so late Ein but we managed to get your schedule from the school counselor. We also managed to get you a map of the school." She tells me.

"A....map?" I say, utterly confused.

"Yeah...the campus is so big that it requires one for those who are new to it." Aph states walking down in her uniform.

"Great..." I say, realizing how utterly screwed I probably was.

"It's okay Ein, you will quickly get used to it." She tells me.

"Sure..." I say, not quite believing her while looking the map.

"I'm not joking, it is definitely overwhelming at first, can't deny that. But you'll most likely get at least your basic route down pretty fast." She states.

"Anyways, can you help me with these classes? I don't understand some of these acronyms." I say to her, trying to redirect the conversation before one of us blows up in anger.

"Sure, which ones are you struggling with?" She asks me.

"Can you explain to me..why there is a werewolf class? Also, what does this one mean? I've never seen anything like this before on my schedule." I ask her.

"Oh, well I am not exactly sure about the werewolf class despite being in it. Maybe it's because werewolves aren't the majority of the population here unlike in the tribes where they are? Oh, and that one means witchcraft and magick. It seems that we both have werewolf class together...but apparently not witchcraft." She states.

"Thank you Aph." I tell to her, glad she was able to clear up my confusion.

"Oh! I nearly forgot Ein! Garroth, Katelyn, Lucinda, Laurance, and Dante are also Sophomores. So any help with getting caught up on anything dealing with your grade you can ask them. I know you haven't met Dante yet, but you should be able to rely on him. Though he is ...a bit of a flirt, only with girls though luckily...and unluckily."

"Thank you Aph for telling me that, I most likely will need some help with getting around the school. Also, I'll try and avoid this Dante guy." I tell her.

After that we just spend time eating and chatting with each other, waiting for Dad to finish bathing. Our discussion's range from what classes there are at the school, the clubs, and just what I can overall expect. Dad eventually finishes getting ready and both me and my Aph are shooed to go brush our teeth. After that, we get our stuff and drove to school.


	5. Beginning day

We eventually get to school and just the front is ... wow...just wow. This place is really is extremely large. I completely understand why they have a map of the school.

"Thank Irene we are running on time. I think I'll be able to show you around somewhat." Aph states.

"Y-yeah..." Is all I can get out, still overwhelmed by just the sheer size of the entrance. Not even thinking about the rest of the school.

"Come on, I'll show you the cafeteria and your homeroom. After that, you should be able to get around using the map. I want to show you around the rest but...well you can tell why. I can't do that right now." Aph states.

After that we head to the cafeteria, they are offering breakfast to the students, though because we've eaten and on a time crunch she just shows me the basics of the room. She then takes my map and looks for my homeroom, which seems to be on a higher floor of this place. 

"So here's your homeroooo oh Irene. I'm sorry Ein but I have to get to my homeroom." She says turning around. " See you at lunch Ein!" Yelling while speedwalking away from my classroom. After a while, the bell for homeroom rings and the teacher shuts the door. I decide to sit in an empty desk, trying to not stand out too much. 

"We have a new student with us now, please come up and introduce yourself." The teacher states.

Well...there just went me trying to blend in. I get up and slowly walk to the front of the room, embarrassed about having to introduce myself. 

"Hello." I state, pausing to calm myself down. "My name is Ein, I moved here last week due to... reasons. I am from the western werewolf tribe."

"Well, thank you for introducing yourself Ein. How about you sit down over...there." They state, thankfully pointing to the desk I had been sitting in.

"Okay then teacher." I say walking back to the desk.

"Hey." A random person says in my direction. I ignore them, hoping that they are talking to someone else.

"Hey!" They say once again, welp they are obviously talking to me.

"What?" I ask turning to them, now noticing that they are a werewolf.

"Why did you move here? Not trying to be mean, but it's sort of a random time to be moving here, especially from a werewolf tribe." They ask.

"No, it's okay. I understand that it is seemingly random to move here. Though trust me, I had a very good reason to move here... though, please, do not ask me why it's an extremely sensitive topic." I say.

Thankfully they don't bother trying to ask anymore and I just sit alone until the bell rings. I then head to my first class, which is apparently home economics. I'm confused as to why it's the first class, but honestly, I'm not complaining. It seems the class is currently cooking, so double bonus.

It seems that Kawaii-Chan is in the class this block too...and the moment she sees me...

"Ein! Hey, come sit over here!" She yells.

"Kawaii-Chan! No yelling!" The teacher states.

"Sorry miss!" She yells...

"My Irene.Anyways you can sit anywhere, though it seems that Kawaii-Chan wants you to sit with her...please do..." The teacher states.

"O-okay..." I state, after which I slowly walk over to her.

"Hey Ein! How are you?" Kawaii-Chan asks.

"G-good. What exactly are you doing?" I ask her.

"I am planning on making muffins want to help? Don't worry there aren't any chocolate chips in the mix." Kawaii-Chan states.

"I-I guess so...I don't really have anything else to do." I say.

"Okay then! You get the eggs and milk, I'll get the other stuff." Shes states.

"Okay then Kawaii-Chan." I say.

I head over to the fridge and get the eggs and milk for the muffins. It seems that the school keeps the fridge decently stocked for the home economics class.

"Thank you Ein!" She states, having gotten the mix, whisk, bowl, and measuring cup for us. She seems to already have the mix in the bowl though. 

"No problem...what type are we making?" I ask her.

"I was thinking maybe we could make banana muffins." She tells me while cracking some eggs on the bowl.

"Sure, Bananas are one of the few fruits I enjoy eating." I state while heating the oven.

"You too! " She screams turning to face with a wide grin on her face. "Finally someone else who isn't a human who enjoys some fruit, and it's the same thing!" She squeals jumping up and down, nearly dropping the milk in her hands.

"Well it is very healthy, so I don't see why people wouldn't be open to eating at least some form of it." I tell her.

"Yeah. Plus they can make really delicious foods!" she tells me while mixing the mix.

Eventually, we finish getting the batter ready and put it into the oven to cook. It takes a while to finish and we take them out and eat, sharing it with some of the others in the class. 

Eventually, the class ends, and I have to head to my next class, which is apparently witchcraft and magick.


	6. Midday

Luckily I manage to get to my witchcraft and magick class pretty early. Most of the class isn't even there yet, plus the teacher has yet to arrive at the class. I decide to just wait outside, at least then I won't be bothered...though I will seem weird.

Eventually, thankfully, the teacher arrives and takes me inside. She seems to be an older woman, though she still has a very motherly presence about her.

"Hello class, as of today we have a new student with us." She states. "My name is Mrs. Hyria, please introduce yourself."

"Uhm...my name is E-Ein... I'm from the western werewolf tribe. This is my first time ever being in a witchcraft class...and I don;t really know anything about this." I say too embarrassed to really go into detail.

"Well then Ein you should know that this is simply an introductory class. Thus most lessons aren't going to overlap horribly. Though you will need to try to catch up with the rest of the class." She states.

"Okay Miss." I say.

Eventually she lets me go sit down at a seat. I sit in a desk near the back of the class that has a girl with gray hair sitting at it. She doesn't seem to pay much attention to me, though I'm not sure if that is because she doesn't care or she's just antisocial.

The lesson today seems to be focused on the basics of magick instead of potions. I honestly don't understand how magic works at all. She says something about focusing on manipulating...the energy? How do you even do that? We better not have to actually do magick...or I am going to fail...horribly.

"Okay class" Mrs. Hyria states. "Next week we are going to be having lessons with some witches. During that, we are going to see how magick is done in the various subtypes. We are also going to have you try out different types of magic, seeing which ones you are more natural at."

Did...did I seriously just jinx myself? I'm going to fail this class.

Eventually the bell rings I head to the lunchroom to eat. Trying to avoid getting lost in this maze they call a school. Luckily, I don't have too much difficulty and get there only a bit after Aph. I enter the lunch line to get some food to eat. It seems that today they are serving pizza...and fries. Well...school food stays the same no matter where you go.

After that I head over to Aph and her friends, who are at a table in the corner. Hopefully, they won't hate me for trying to sit with them. I honestly have nowhere else to sit at, and they are the only people I know at this school. 

"Um...can I sit with you guys?" I ask them, hoping they are okay with me sitting with them.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have a reason to not let you." Katelyn says to me.

"Thank you." I say while sitting down with my lunch. Slowly starting to eat it.

"So Ein, how have your classes been?" Aph asks me.

"Good, witchery class is going to be hard to catch up in though..." I tell her.

"Well I can ask Lucinda and see if she will help you catch up in the class." Aph tell me.

"You don't have to do something like that for me." I tell her.

"It's okay Ein my next class is witchery and I have that class with her. She is literally the most gifted one at this school." She says to me.

"So...then what is your next class?" Travis asks me.

"It's...algebra with trig, or I think so anyway." I tell him.

"Huh...well none of us have it that class period. Though I think we can hlp you somewhat with the material." Travis tells me.

"Oh Ein, do you also have werewolf class last block?" Blaze asks me.

"Yeah... I do have werewolf class last block. How did you know?" I ask him.

"Almost every werewolf has it first or last block if they are not in the club." He tells me.

"Oh..." I say, slightly blushing out of embarrassment.

"It's okay Ein." He tells me.

"Just wondering, why do werewolves have to be in a club or class? I have never seen such a thing in my life at the werewolf tribe." I say.

"I think it mostly has to deal with the fact that the majority of us aren't exposed to werewolf culture regularly due to mixing with the meif'wa's and humans, plus we aren't the majority here, so our culture gets sort of overshadowed." Blaze states.

Thankfully, though the conversation turns away from me and to random topics. Occasionally I decide to join into the conversation, though for the most part I just stay silent and eat my lunch. The bell rings eventually and we all have to head to our next class. It takes me a while, but I do manage to the class before the bell rings. It seems that I was put into algebra and trig math class. Luckily I am decent at math so I shouldn't struggle too much in this class. The class goes by at a decent pace, though I don't think I ever hear the teacher say their name.

After that I just head to my next class, which is health class. I have to hold back a laugh because of the irony. Though it does make sense seeing as it is required to graduate and all.

Oh my Irene, they are covering mental health right now; I am so going to struggle to keep it together.

"Is there something funny about mental health...Ein?" The teacher states turning around.

"No*chuckle*...it's...just...the same day I transferred in is the day you are talking about mental health." I tell them.

"What exactly is funny about that?" They ask me.

"Because, I*chuckle*...just...just look at the folder. Sorry for laughing but all this happening on the same day I transferred in. I couldn't help but find it amusing." I tell them.

The teacher then walks over to their desk, pulling out the folder that says students on it. After flipping through it they stop, probably on my page, I hope I am not in trouble on my first day. Especially for such a hilarious coincidence like this.

After a while they look up and state "I'll...let it go for today, seeing the information I received explains it. Though any further interruptions will not be allowed." They tell me.

"Yes, I understand I'll make sure it never happens again." I state.

After that they turn back and continue teaching the class. I do manage to get through the class without laughing after I calm down. They don't seem to hit any disorders, but then again the class has apparently only just now started this chapter. So, it's only a matter of time before they do.

The class eventually ends and I have to head to my next class, which ended up being English. The class, like most, seems to go by extremely fast. I am glad the classes are going by fast, mainly because I want to see what this werewolf class is about. What would a werewolf possibility need to learn about being a werewolf?


	7. Quick question. Not updated.

I am asking a question real quick. I am confused about the class count,and I cannot get a good number to go off of. I know they have four classes, but know that I am not on the right amount. Am I missing anything or is it actually correct? I don't want to have an inaccurate amount. I know the amount varies per school and it's setup. Sorry I am having to ask.


	8. Werewolf Class

Eventually I arrive at the werewolf class and I am still confused about it. What kind of life do werewolves lead outside the tribes that they have to learn how to werewolf?

As I walk into the class I spot my sister over at the back with Aaron. I feel like I could walk over but decide against it since the teacher most likely will want me to sit somewhere else. Plus, ew kid just walking up to the Alphas...nope not going that route.

Eventually he walks in and states like all the other teachers "So class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself to the class.."

"Okay then...my name is Ein, and I am Aph's older brother. I transferred here from the western werewolf tribe due to... reasons." 

"So...a werewolf transfer from a werewolf tribe. You probably think you are going to have an easy class then." He tells me.

"I mean...not sure what would be taught to us. The tribe doesn't have a class like this. You're just expected to learn the rules as a child and teen." I tell him.

That seems to catch quite a few off guard that the tribes don't have a class like this for werewolves. Though it probably also is simply because I am from a werewolf tribe and transferred here of all places. 

"Uhm, Sir?" I ask.

"Yes?"He responds to me.

"Where do I sit?" I ask, scanning the room. "There are no open seats left."

"Uhm...sit with those two, I'll have a student get a desk." He says pointing at Daniel and Dottie.

"Okay sir." I tell him.

I walk over to the two of them. I am slightly confused about it due to the fact that he could have put me with anyone else in the class. I'm okay with it, at least I know them, but still confused about it.

"Hey Ein." Daniel says to me.

"Hey..." I say, confused. "Why did he put me with you two?"

"Oh, most likely just randomly. Be glad that you aren't with Balto though, he the worst." Dottie tells me.

"So...try and avoid this Balto guy?" I ask them.

"Yeah, he has tons of cronies under him and I swear he has some issues..." Dottie states.

"Wow...kinda sounds like he is trying to overthrow the current alphas." I say.

"He wishes he could, he tried fighting Aaron, and got thrown out the window." Daniel tells me.

"So?" I ask. "We've had people fight and have had worse happen to people and they still try in the tribes. Though, that usually dies down after a few weeks."

"Well most stop sooner because of the fact that we aren't in a werewolf tribe. So not as socially acceptable to fight as long as they do in the tribes." Dottie states.

"Understandable, thank you Dottie for telling me about that." I say to her.

Eventually the teacher starts teaching the class. It seems that I was correct and I already know pretty much everything he is talking about. Though I do focus on what he is saying to be nice, plus there are some tidbits that even I didn't really know about too much. Still, the class takes way too long to end for my tastes.

"Okay class." He states. "Everyone here has to do a project on some aspect of werewolf culture. Whether that is the dynamics, lifestyle, tribes, whatever. I want you to have a report on werewolf culture done in a month. It can be done in a group or alone, I don't care how it's done, just have one done."

Just my luck...and most likely since I am from a werewolf tribe I'll be swarmed for an easy A...

"Hey Ein...Can you help us with the project..."Daniel asks, proving my worries right. 

"I don't...well...fine." I say, realizing if I don't I'll just have to deal with this over and over.

Thankfully right after that the bell rings and class lets out for the day. I head outside the classroom and wait for Aph. I am pretty sure I would get lost if I tried to leave without her. She seems to take a bit to get out, probably either her chatting with Aaron, the teacher, or someone else. 

Thankfully, she eventually comes out and we are able to leave. Though that just means that I have to go to my first of many psychiatrist appointments...yay.


	9. Friday

The Psychiatrist appointment makes me want to fall asleep, all they do is just tell me to take some medicine and take my weight and some other stuff. While I understand the reason behind taking them I am not happy that I am being told to take medicine that will mess with my already unstable mind. The psychologist isn't much better and ends up with me just talking to both me and my dad about the plans for my treatment, which somehow manages to take the whole session. 

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful, which I actually need. I mostly spend my extra time working with Daniel and Dottie on the project so that we aren't rushing to finish it. We actually manage to get the majority done with the project, just needing someone to present it. Though when it comes to my witchcraft and magick class...I am seriously needing help... magick completely confuses me. 

"A-Aph...I may need your friend's help..." I say to her, outside her room. 

"Lucinda?" She asks.

"Y-yeah..." I say.

"Okay. Tomorrow work?" She asks.

"Is...Isn't that kinda sudden?" I ask her.

"Well, she tutors me and Katelyn on Saturdays, since we both aren't morning people." She states.

"Okay then. So do you have to ask her or?" I ask.

"Why not ask her today?" She states.

"O-okay then..." I tell her.

"Anyways Ein have you finished getting ready?" SHe asks me.

"Y-yeah." I state.

"Okay then" She states, walking out of her room. "During lunch, you can ask her if she will tutor you."

The day seems to start normally and nothing really is different, other than the fact that the gray-haired girl seems to be sort of focused on me.

"Hey, wolf-boy." She states to me after the bell rings.

"What?" I ask, annoyed at her remark.

"I can tell something is on your mind. I don't really care, but it's obvious." 

"Why does it matter to you?" I ask her.

"It doesn't other than the fact I don't need my partner to be distracted." She states.

"I am just worried about asking someone for help." I state, trying to calm down.

"Who?" She states.

"Lucinda, I plan on asking her to help me with magick...I'm completely lost right now." I state.

"Oh." She states, obviously annoyed at hearing her name.

"Do you dislike her or..." I ask, worried I just annoyed her.

"I don't hate her, but she probably hates me." She states "Though I think I might ask her also now."

"O-okay..." I state, confused as to why she wants to go to someone who dislikes her.

She then follows me down to the lunchroom, though not into the lunchline. After I get my food she follows me to the table where the others are at, where they automatically react to her.

"Why are you here Sasha? The shadow nights agreed to not mess with anyone at school." Lucinda states.

"Don't worry, I'm here for the same reason as Ein." Shasha states.

"Which is? Sorry but I don't know why you would bring him into this." Lucinda states.

"Uh...I was going to ask for you to tutor me on magick..." I state feeling embarrassed being brought to attention.

"O...Okay I'll help both of you with magick, though Sasha you will have to agree not to get up to any mischief." Lucinda states.

"Okay okay, I swear to not cause any mischief...while studying with you." Sasha responds.

"...Okay then, Katelyn, Sasha, tomorrow afternoon meet up at Aph's and Ein's house." Lucinda states a glare slowly appearing on her face.

"Wh..why?" I ask, confused as to her say to come to mine and Aph's home.

"...Because Katelyn's house is filled with Sports fanatics, mine has more than dangerous for a beginner, and yours has neither." Lucinda states.

"O..oh..." I state, even more embarrassed now.

"...It's okay, you didn't know about it." Lucinda states.

After that Sasha walks away from us to Irene knows where. The discussion, thankfully, returns to normal and we spend the rest of the time just eating and chatting. It does take a while though for Lucinda to calm down though after having to deal with Sasha. While I am curious about the grudge between everyone and the shadow knights at the same time I don't want to open that can of worms. 

The bell eventually rings and we all go to our classes, the day goes by and, other than that interruption, nothing happens over the course of the day. Eventually, the day ends, though it feels like forever for it to come. I wait outside for Aph like usual, her talking with Aaron, probably about the game they both play. I am almost tempted to walk off until...

"Oh, Ein! Glad to see you are still around here. I wanted to ask you something." Blaze states.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I was wondering, do you have anything going on tomorrow?" He asks.

"Uhm... I plan on having Lucinda help me with magick and witchcraft... were you not at the table?" I ask.

"No, I was busy getting my own help with my own speech issues..." He states.

"Oh...I'm so sorry I didn't know! " I say.

" Nah it's okay, they're not even an official theo-therapist, just a teacher helping me with constantly mixing up my words." He states. 

"Anyways what was it that you wanted to ask, Lucinda is only helping me with magick and witchcraft in the afternoon." I tell him.

"I was just wondering if you want to try exercising, from what I have learned it can help with mental health issues. " He states.

"Oh, sure. I mean " I reply.

"Hey Ein I'm ready to go now." She says coming out of the door. "Oh hey Blaze, you were talking to Ein?" 

"Yeah" Blaze responds. "Me and him are going to exercise in the morning." He states.

"Hope that goes well." She states.

"Wanna join?" Blaze asks.

"Nah, I'm going to be playing a lot with Aaron, morning is going to be my mortal enemy." Aph tells him.

"Okay then, what time works best for you?" Blaze says turning back to me.

"Earliest I'm going to get up is going to be ten." I tell him.

"Okay" He responds.

After that me and Aph head to our mom's car who takes us home and, the moment we get there, Aph immediately runs to her room.

"Miha! Remember to com down for dinner!" Mom yells to Aph.

"...she forgets to come down?" I aks, concerned.

"Occasionally, it used to be really bad, but now it only happens when she gets really into whatever she does that day."She tells me.

"O-okay..."speechless after hearing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The psychiatrist/psychologist was glossed over because -from my experience- it is literally just what I summarized so it wouldn't have been that good of a chapter. I plan on going into depth on the psychologist one next time they make an appearance-which will probably be soon-.


	10. Chapter 10

*beep beep beep*

I know I promised Blaze to work out with him in the morning bu-.

*beep beep beep*

"I'm up damn alarm clock!" I shout, throwing a pillow towards it.

*beep beep beep*

"Shut up or I will destroy you." I say while stomping over.

*beep beep be-

Once I get over I turn it off, take the batteries out of the damn thing and toss my pillow back across the room. After that, I get the blue gym shorts and white hooded vest out of the dresser. I'm not quite sure what I should wear, so I am deciding to just go with something simple and comfy.

After I finish getting dressed I head down to the kitchen and get some eggs out and bacon for breakfast. I end up scrambling my eggs out of anger, which, weirdly, manages to actually calm me down a bit. Though, cooking with anger does not equal good food. and while still edible, it definitely isn't like mom's cooking. 

Somehow, right after finishing eating someone starts knocking on the door, I hope to god it's Blaze. 

"Ein! You awake?!"Yep, Blaze is here.

"I am!" I yell back while walking over to the door, suddenly anxious.

"Ready?!" He yells back.

"Yes." I say, opening the door.

He is wearing a red tank top and red gym shorts, both of which show off his physique. I am nearly embarrassed looking at him, simply because I am just so out of shape. I try and stay focused though and try to not show any signs of being embarrassed. 

"So...we need to jog to my house, which is a couple of blocks away." He says, disturbingly nonchalantly.

"Uh...I have never worked out, other than in gym class, of course, so...how do you expect me to jog BLOCKS!" I scream.

"Have to start somewhere." He says. "Plus you're a werewolf have more confidence in yourself." 

"Sure, mister buff." I say back.

"Oh...so I'm buff?" He says, with a mischevious grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Y-You know what I meant! Anyways, I will probably need to take a break while running." I say, trying to not stroke his ego anymore.

"Okay." Obviously ignoring my statement. "I'm ready to start when you are." 

"I mean...yeah sure. I've already eaten so..."I tell him confused.

"No! I mean stretches." He tells me. "Trust me you need to stretch.

"Okay then, I'll stretch, if that'll calm you down." I respond.

I then proceed to stretch, with him making sure that I don't mess up. He manages to act more professional than I thought he would, which calms me a lot. I do notice him glancing over my body, but that probably is just him trying to make sure I don't mess up my form. After a while though, he decides I've done enough stretching and we start off jogging to his house. 

It actually ends up being way more bearable than what I originally thought it would end up being. While obviously out of shape I manage to push myself halfway to his house before I have to take a break. When I do have to take a break though, my body feels like it's going to collapse onto the sidewalk.

"Woah. Sorry Ein, guess I overestimated your stamina...though it did show you that you aren't as weak as you originally thought you were...right?" He states.

"Yeah...but it also shows how much I pale when compared to you." I tell him.

"Ein, no. Do not think like that." He responds.

"Why? It's true." I tell him.

"Sure, it's true that I'm physically stronger, but I've worked ou way longer than you. Plus, you wouldn't compare Lucinda and Katelyn would you?" He responds.

"No...why bring them up though?" I ask him.

"Because..." he sighs "Lucinda is a magical prodigy, while Katelyn is a sports prodigy. Those two could never compete with each other, yet they don't self-deprecate when compared." He responds" So....my strengths aren't going to be yours and vice versa."

"I guess you sort of have a point..." I state.

"...Anyways, recovered enough?" He asks me.

"...I think so." I tell him.

"Okay, we got to jog a bit more until we arrive at my home." He tells me.

Great... I'm going to die just trying to jog to his house. Though...I guess it does attest to how much I need to get into shape. 

Eventually, we manage to get to his house, and I feel like I'm on the verge of death.

"NEVER...DO...THAT...AGAIN!" I yell at him.

"Sorry, but I had to test somehow." He states.

"...and...jogging to your house was the test?!" I shout.

"Okay, I'll admit I could have tested you better. Though you are in better shape than you think." He tells me.

"...w-what exercises are we doing." Asking while trying to calm down.

"The simples first, squats, push-ups, those kinds of exercises. Extremely effective and safe to do at any level of practice." Blaze states.

"Okay." I state, trying to calm down.

After that, we start doing the workouts and I am actually able to do a decent amount...or at least I think so. Even if it could be considered a good amount, probably more then normal for a beginner, I totally pale in comparison to Blaze...and since he isn't Alpha...my Irene...I am now officially scared of Aaron now. Though my mind is quickly distracted by the pain from working out, how do some people enjoy this? Eventually, though it comes time for me to leave, and thankfully, his mother drives me home.

"Sorry Ein, should've made you stop. I didn't expect you to push yourself so hard." Blaze tells me before his mom drives me home.

I end up getting home near twelve O'Clock, which ends up giving me an hour to just lay on my bed in agony.

"Ein! Lucinda, Sasha and Katelyn are here!" Aph shouts.

"Ugh..." I state.

"Blaze wore you out?" Aph asks.

"Yes..." I groan.

"Want us to do it in your room today?" Aph asks.

"...would it bother them?" I ask her, dreading getting out of bed.

"Probably not, especially since they know Blaze." Aph states.

"Then yes, please, I can't feel anything other than pain." I tell her.

After that she doesn't respond, so try to sit up, which end up being wayyy too painful. I am nearly out of my bed, and that's when I hear a knock at my door.

"Ein! Can we come in?" Aph yells.

"Yes!" I state.

"So...Blaze got to you?" Lucinda states, walking over to me.

"Y-yes... though admittedly I did push myself too far." I state.

"Aaanyways this isn't going to affect our learning is it?" Sasha asks from the door.

"Hopefully it won't..." I state.

"Most likely it won't" Lucinda states sitting on my bed "the magick I'm going to be having you try isn't too heavy on a person physically." 

"What kind is it?" I ask.

"First is going to be tarot, it will allow you to understand what magick feels like, then I want to see your natural talents." Lucinda states. "I wanted to bring a "beginner deck", but I don't have one due to respect, so we have to use my current deck.."

"So...what do you want us to do?" I ask her.

"Well, I want you to try the Celtic Cross Spread, I'm not going to force you to choose the question. Though I am going to showcase one, just to let you see it in person before attempting on your own." She states while opening the deck's case.

She then scoots up further into the bed while relaxing. After sufficiently away from the edge she, for some reason, closes her eyes and crosses her legs. After a while she starts to slowly whisper a chant that I can't quite make out while shuffling the deck. At first, it doesn't seem anything special until I notice that the energy in my room feels...different. It especially feels off around her, to the point my body starts reacting, the hair on tail standing up goosebumps on my skin.

Eventually, she stops the chant and opens her eyes, slowly starting to put down cards from the deck. Most of them I don't recognize and simply am trying to understand how this all works. 

"Okay, so Ein, Sasha recognize any of the cards?" Lucinda asks me.

"I recognize them, though I can't tell you the exact meanings." Sasha states.

"I...don't recognize a single one of them." I say.

"...Why are you in magick and witchcraft class?" Sasha.

"He didn't choose to be in there, it was given to him." Aph states, quickly cutting off Sasha.

"ANYWAYS, we need to let Sasha and Ein try." Lucinda states, redirecting the two back to the actual topic. "That way they can feel magick for themselves, and hopefully we can gauge their natural talent with magic." 

"Fine, Ein can go first. He needs the most help." Sasha states.

"Uh...how do I do this?" I ask.

"Okay Ein." She says taking my hands in hers. "Focus on yourself and your energy. Once you mange that try to manipulate the energy in you."

"O-okay?" I say, trying to do what she told me. It actually isn't too hard to do, and I manage to focus on myself within a couple minutes. 

"Okay Ein, now try to focus your energy into your hands." She tells me.

"S-sure." I say, though not actually knowing what to do. I end up just trying to focus on my hands to see if that works.

"Wow Ein, despite being brand new to this, you actually have some latent talent." She says. "Not just anyone can focus that quickly and manipulate magic on their first try." 

"Okay take the tarot cards in your hands, and focus your energy into them. I personally chant while doing this, but you don't have to. Just make sure you have a question to ask." She states.

I then proceed to try and follow her instructions. It is immediately obvious that this is way more difficult than the previous task. Though I do eventually, or at least I think, channel the energy into the tarot cards. After that, I end up just asking what my future may be. After a minute or two of shuffling the deck and repeating the question, I stop and put the cards down onto the bed, following her spread.

"So, Death, Hermit, Devil, ace of cups, nine of cups, justice, lovers, a reversed magician, hanged man, and strength. You can ask after the study session is over what this all means, just, don't want people to know something they don't need to know" Lucinda states.

After that, she has Sasha do the same though she instead asks her which cards she drew, which she gets most of them right. Once we finish with that, she decides we need to try to do simple spells. Then we move onto magick spells, in which Sasha manges to use a creative spell, while I end up using an elemental. After that Lucinda starts to tutor everyone in what they need help with until it' stime for them to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for betas for this story. Also despite removing chapters, there has been no changes-other than fixing-, they've just been condensed into two bigger ones. I may condense the first school day also. This is due to the chapters lengthening, plus I felt it wasn't showing the actual chapter to word ratio. Those that are still uncondensed and short, are simply going to be anomalies for the story going on.

Tuesday comes and I have my first actual appointment with my therapist in the morning. I seriously don't want to go to the appoint though, mainly because I don't want to open up to someone about my trauma right now. I just want to forget about my life with my mother, and get used to my new life. Though we arrive at the appointment early, and on top of that, I seem to be his first patient. Meaning I don't even get to prepare myself for the session. What even do people do in a therapy session?

It ends up being that I am put with an Asian man, though I can't quite tell which ethnicity. He has brown hair with and has a semi-formal clothing style. His ears and tail are also brown. He walks me to his office, which is somewhere between being formal and relaxed. With the seats being looking pretty comfy, and they actually are. He also has a desk which has a laptop on top of it. He has some toys on a shelf, which I'm guessing is for younger kids

"Hello Ein Shanashaska, my name is Asa Kumeiga. As you probably remember I am going to be your therapist for the year," he says.

"Hello?" I say confused as to how to properly respond.

"Anything you want to talk about? Any questions you may have?" he asks me.

"Uh...why was I put with a guy? A werewolf specifically? No offense, it's just...being from a werewolf tribe, this is the last thing I ever expected to see," I say

"Actually it is because I am a werewolf. You need to be able to feel comfortable, and since your abuser was a female human, well they thought it would make sense to put you with someone who wouldn't hopefully trigger anything," He tells me.

"Oh...I guess that makes sense," I say.

"It's okay, this is all going to be a shock to you. Now have anything to share? I want you to get more comfortable and stable before we go into some of the other things," he tells me.

"Uh...not much...well actually...the move here has been stressful. I just feel kinda overwhelmed...in a good way though!" I say.

"What exactly is causing you to feel overwhelmed?" He asks me.

"Well...it's mostly because of the fact that I am new...and I suddenly am surrounded by my sister's friends," I say.

"How do you feel about them? Any issues, or are you just overwhelmed due to being new?" He asks me.

"Just overwhelmed, they are all great. They all are very talented in their own ways, most are extremely kind, and they act like a family, heck I'm lucky to be friends with them..." I say.

"They sound like great people," he tells me. 

"Yeah...and I'm...nothing compared to them," I say struggling to hold back my tears.

"Why do you think that?" he asks me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I state.

"Why do you then?" He asks me.

"Why do I? I...I know that no one has **never** cared about me, not even my own parents. Any and everyone who could have helped me **didn't**. So **obviously** the issue has to be me." I rant, holding back tears.

"It makes sense that you feel that way, and given your life experiences, it makes sense to reach that conclusion. Though, please try to recognize that you are no longer in that situation, and everyone around you is trying to help." He tells me.

"Why...why would it different now? How can I possibly hope it is not going to return to before?" I state.

"Not everyone is out to hurt you, though it does make sense for you to think that. The people around you now want to help you." He says.

 _Yeah, until they learn about my past._ I say to myself in my mind.

"Okay Ein, first off I'm sorry for causing you to break down. Second off, I think I have a general sense of what we need to address first." He tells me.

"Which is?" I ask.

"We need to first have you learn how to regulate your emotions, along helping you learn to trust easier and more stable. Then we might talk about your trauma if you feel like the trauma is causing you tons of problems." He states.

"Sorry...I don't mean to be a-" I start to say but am quickly cut off.

"No Ein, this is literally my job." He tells me. "My first task for you will have to do outside of the sessions, build boundaries, even with me, and have them do the same. The rest we will deal with when we get there."

"So...what is this session about exactly?" I ask.

"Well...I need to get to know you better. For the first few therapy sessions, I am not going to even talk about trauma. I want you to feel safe before we even think about that." He tells me.

"Okay, so how are you going to do that? Without dealing with my trauma?" I ask him.

"At first, I will be just having you talk about the last week. Hopefully, while we let you learn emotional regulation somewhat."He tells me. "So...anything you want to to talk about?

"Uh...well during the weekend me along with my sister Aph and two of her friends, along with a classmate practiced magick. One of her friends, Lucinda, said that I seem to be talented with it..." I ramble off. 

"I'm guessing this Lucinda girl is someone to look up to?" He asks me.

"From what I understand she is the most knowledgeable and talented one in the school as a student apparently...so yeah I guess so." I state.

"With that in mind, do you still feel as if you can't potentially be worthy of being their friends?" he asks me.

"I...I guess so..."I ramble.

"Anything or anyone else that occurred after getting here?" he asks me.

"Well...I...I did cook breakfast for everyone at a party when I got here...I also am sort of leading a group project" I tell him.

"Whenever you do things like those things, try to remember that those achievements and tasks are on the same level as others," he tells me.

"Yes si-" I state before he cuts me off.

"No Ein just call me Asa, also don't respond with yes when I ask you to do something." He tells me.

"...Okay Asa," I tell him.

After that our discussion ends up going between topics. Though he makes sure that it doesn't venture into anything that might trigger any trauma. He mostly asks me about my personal issues, and which ones I feel needs to be addressed first. Though he does still say that he is going to have me do my boundaries and emotional regulation no matter what I want to do personally. Though I can't blame him since he was most likely told my history and reputation at the tribe. Eventually, the session comes to an end and, while not completely sold on therapy. I do have to admit he did bring up a good point at the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

"H-Hey Ein!" Daniel shouts.

"Yes?" I ask him, confused as to why he is trying to find me in the morning.

"Uh...the projects nearly done...but who is going to present it?" He says.

"Hm...well I technically could...though do you or Dottie want to?" I ask him.

"Well...I wouldn't feel confident. Dottie could...though we would have to ask her," Daniel says.

"Okay Daniel if you can't talk to her before lunch, we will ask her what she would prefer to do," I say to him, knowing that most likely I will have to help present.

"OKay!" he says, smiling.

After that, I head to my homeroom class, and after that my home ecenomics class. It seems that me and Kawaii-Chan have gotten onto pretty good terms. Though I _quickly_ learned about her...shipping addiction. It was not easy to get used to at first, though luckily she seems to have some level of self-control with it. Unfortunately...I seem to be slowly becoming a target for a ship of hers. 

"Ein-kun, do you have a crush on anyone?" she asks me while I'm busy pouring the muffin batter.

"W-why are you asking me?!" I ask her, trying not to drop it out of shock.

"Well...I heard from Aphmau-senpai that you seem to be interested in Blaze," she says.

"H-how did she...?" I stutter.

"Well...it's less of just her...it's kinda obvious to pretty much everyone. Though admittedly, she is the most confident out of everyone," she says.

"Well...yeah...I do find him attractive. Though we both agreed that I need to be in a better headspace before dating," I say.

" Wellll...when is that going to be?" she asks me.

"I...I don't know...we might not even ever date!" I say.

"No!! You two go so well together. Shad even your names go well together!" she tells me.

"W-what? How do our names go well together?" I ask, utterly confused.

"Blaze, Ein, Blazin!" she tells me.

I end up blushing after that and just focus on the cupcakes. Sure I do want to date him, badly, but I absolutely don't want to make him hate me. I would rather not date and stay friends, than mess up and have him hate me.

Though I think that might not fly for her because of...well...reasons.

After that, we stay kinda silent, she doesn't seem hurt, though I can still tell she isn't happy. I end up having to tell myself that I need to set boundaries and this is one of them. Eventually, the bell rings and I go to my Witchcraft and Magick class. Which I hope goes better than the last one, though it should since Sasha doesn't hang out with the same crowd as Kawaii-Chan. 

"Class, today we are going to see certified Witches and Magicians. Those of you who are comfortable with using magick, you will be given permission to while with them," Ms. Hyria says.

"Well thank goodness we got to use magick beforehand," Sasha states.

"Though the only magick that will not be allowed to attempt is healing magick. Though that is due to the fact that it takes years to somewhat use without the complete drain of a person's energy," she says.

"What are you going to look at? I plan to look mostly at more creative or divination," Sasha tells me.

"Uh...not completely sure, I haven't ever dealt with it...before Saturday of course," I tell her.

"That's kinda why they have this...so we can find out what type of magick we prefer or have a predisposition to." Sasha tells me.

"O-oh." I say. 

We then head to the courtyard where there are stands set up for each type. Ultimately I don't know which one to go to the first stand to go to. I know that I seem to have a disposition to the elemental type, but... I worry about my emotions getting the better of me. Especially since I have just started therapy, and have pretty much no emotional regulation at this point. Though, I do have to visit them so I head over to elemental first. Since it is most likely to work, while also being the least dangerous if it gets out of control. Ultimately it seems that the line isn't too long and most are at other stands, mostly the creative stand though I see some at the destructive and healing also. Since the line is so short it seems that they decide to have a showcase, in which they go between a ton of elements. Which ends up being more interesting than I would expect. The person at the stand then has us each try to do one of them. Mine starts off as water, but as I allow myself to get into it, I start switching between water, electricity, and fire.

"Do you have much practice?" the person asks me after the others have left.

"N-no...I am just extremely emotional..." I say, my magick quickly failing after that.

"Still, that isn't bad. Though the fact you struggled to maintain one type shows how unstable your emotions are," they tell me.

"Sorry..." I say.

"Don't apologize, it just means you have a journey ahead of you to gain control of your magick," they tell me.

"T-thanks?" I say.

After that, I head around and look at the others, though I do not really attempt any of the other types. Thankfully we are shooed back to our class after a while. 

"So Ein, what did you look at?" Sasha asks.

"I looked at them all, but only attempted elemental," I say.

After that lunch comes and Daniel and Dottie end up coming up to me before I can sit down. 

"Hey Ein, Daniel said that you two were trying to determine who should present our project," Dottie says.

"Y-yeah, I just think that it might be overkill for me to since I have already given all the info," I say.

"I guess that makes sense...so you want me to do the presenting?" she asks.

"Well, I'm okay with you or Daniel, it's just he doesn't want to present," I say.

"Okay then, I will present our project. Just you will have to answer the questions Ein," she says.

"I'm okay with that. I guess that leaves Daniel with keeping things flowing during the presentation," I say.

"Well now that issue is out of the way, we need to go get some food," Dottie says.

After that, I walk over to the usual table to go sit down, where I can see Kawaii-Chan talking to Aphmau. Which immediately worries me due to our discussion from earlier this morning. Though for some reason once I sit down they both stop their discussion. Great...

Lunch ends up being somewhat awkward since Aphmau and Kawaii-Chan seem to have some plan forming. Whatever the plan is, I am worried because even Aaron is getting creeped out...which honestly shocks me. He is the Alpha, why would he be scared? Sure she is also an alpha, but she is a human. Though...from what I have learned about Kawaii-Chan...maybe his fear is justified.

Thankfully lunch goes by pretty fast, and I can go to my next class. Unfortunately, the rest of my classes go by pretty fast and I am waiting for Aphmau at the bottom of the staircase...

"Kawaii-Chan told me to find you?" Blaze says to me.

"I think I know why..." I say, feeling my anger slowly building.

"Let me guess...trying to hook us up?" He says, a smirk on his face.

"Yep..." I say, trying not to let my anger control me.

"Oh hey Blaze! NIce to see you!" Aph says, _of course she is in on it_.

"We already know sis, we know what you and Kawaii-Chan are trying to do," I say, muscles tightening and breath getting unstable. "I told her I wanted to wait, to get better before even thinking about dating."

"...Ein...calm down," Aph tells me.

"Calm down...Calm down?! I...how can I calm down when you and Kawaii-Chan can't even respect my first decision by myself in my life?!" I scream.

"Ein...calm down," Aph states.

"No, I'm not going to calm down! Kawaii-chan **knows** I have chosen to wait to date, and she **still** did this!"I scream.

I end up start walking away, not sure where, but anywhere with her and Kawaii-Chan. I can't believe the fact they ignored my ONLY wish. 

"Hey, can I walk with you?" Blaze asks me.

"Won't one of those two follow us?" I ask him.

"No, I told Aphmau to just wait for your parents to pick her up," he tells me.

"Thank you, I don't want to even be near her right now, or Kawaii-Chan," I state.

"Do...do you want to go over to my house? That way you don't have to see them?" he asks.

"Thank you for the offer, and yes, it would be nice," I say.

After we walk to his house which ends up taking quite a while. Though after we do reach there, he takes me to his room. Which has tons of reds, and his window is open. Most likely so he won't break it and get in trouble.

"Want me to get you something to eat?" he asks.

"Sure," I say. 

"I'll go and make us some sandwiches," he tells me.

After that, he leaves me alone to get some food and I can't help but punch his bed out if anger. Though it almost feels like someone else is trying to control my body and I have to fight it off. Which quickly makes me go from hitting his bed, to trying to keep my body from moving. Luckily it seems that when he enters the room with food, it seems to stop and I wolf down the sandwich he made for me. Which ends up helping me calm down somewhat, though I still am angry at the two of them.

"So Ein, mind talking or...?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah I'm willing to talk...though not about Aph or Kawaii-Chan," I state. 

"Well, how did your magick class go?" he asks me.

"Well, I did try the elemental, and failed," I say.

"I thought Lucinda said that you are a natural with that type?" he says.

"It is, but I can't control it," I say.

"So you didn't actually fail, just failed to control it," he says.

"I still failed," I say.

"Yeah, but not completely," he says "Which is better than completely failing."

"T-true," I say, not wanting to admit that he is right.

After that, we head down to the living room and start playing a video game he has. It is a fighting game, and actually, manages to help me to soothe my anger somewhat. Though, eventually, his mother comes home and...

"Son? Why is he over? You didn't tell me you'd have anyone over," she says.

"Sorry mother, but this was sort of sudden. He needed to get away for a bit," Blaze tells her.

"From what? Do I need to-" she starts.

"No, gosh no, some of our friends just angered him, and he wanted to go somewhere to calm down," he tells her.

"Why not go to his own home?" she asks.

"...One of those people is my sister, so I couldn't just go home," I state with a slight tint of anger.

"Oh, do your parents know about this?" she asks me.

"Maybe? Probably not though," I state.

"Do I need to call them?" she asks.

"Maybe?" I say.

"I'm going to call them Ein, to let them know where you are, and to have them pick you up. Since I highly doubt you brought anything with you," she says.

After she gets on the phone and apparently mom and dad are apparently coming over...if they yell at me...


	13. Chapter 13

It takes them a while, but they eventually do get to the house. Though between the call and now I have gone from being angry at Aph and Kawaii-Chan to on the verge of a panic attack. Thankfully, Blaze ends up taking me to his room so I calm down.

"So, is Ein here?" I can hear my dad say.

"Yes, but from what I understand...Aph and Kawaii-Chan did something to anger him?" Blaze's mom tells him.

"I already know that," he says.

"It wasn't me who did it, it was just Kawaii-Chan I tried to dissuade her," Aphmau says, great...I've royally messed up.

"Well, what did she do?" dad asks.

"She tried to get Ein to go on a date," Aph states.

"Can someone just get Ein?" he says.

"Ein seemed to be...unstable right now...he seems to need some time to calm down." Blazes mom says.

"Still he needs to go home," dad says. "Don't worry I won't do anything."

After that I get my backpack and head down to dad and Aph. I don't want to go, as I can feel my memories about the same situation with my mom starting to reemerge and struggling to not allow them to overwhelm me. On the drive back my anxiety quickly goes through the roof, to the point that I can't help but run up to my room once we arrive home. I end up collapsing onto my bed, rubbing my arms while trying to calm down.

"She isn't here. She isn't here. She isn't here," I repeatedly state, trying to calm myself down. That is, until, I can hear my dad start up.

"Ein still needs to apologize for his out-" dad starts before...

"No dad, he doesn't need to apologize. I know why he reacted like that, and I don't hold it against him," she says.

"Bu-" he starts, before being cut off again.

"I. Don't. Want. An. Apology. Would you honestly expect, as a doctor, someone who is in pain to respond like me and you? He may not be hurting physically, but he is hurting emotionally, just like I was, not even a couple of years ago. Or did you forget? Or is it because he isn't a girl?" Aph states.

"Aph he yelled at yo-" he starts again.

"So what?!Does it really matter if he yelled at me? He was only reacting to someone doing the exact thing that he specifically told them not to do?! Sure I didn't take part, but he still had his trust violated! The one thing that his mental illness needs to not have violated! you should know from me how important it is for something like to not be broken!" She says.

"Aph calm down!" he states. "He can-" he says.

After hearing their continual escalation, and knowing it won't stop, I can't help but run down and try to stop their arguing. I don't want to be the reason Aph and father start hating each other. Especially if it's something I can easily remedy by just apologizing.

"I'll apologize!" I shout, tears starting to well. "Just don't argue! Please! Please stop! Don't let me ruin your relationship!"

After saying that I can't help but collapse onto the ground, my chest hurting for some reason, and the tears in my eyes making me unable to see. Why do I have to cause so much trouble for people around me?

"See what you did father! He is-" Aph says.

"Stop it Aph! I said I'll apologize, just don't fight!" I shout, my memories starting to emerge. "Please...stop...this...this is something I am used to doing..."

"My Irene..." I hear my dad state, looking up at him I see a face of shock. Great I've upset my father....

"I-" I choke on the words and my tears "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should know to not yell at people..." 

"Ein. Stop it, I don't want it, I know you were reacting out of pain," Aph states.

I end up breaking down and crying a ton after hearing that. Why...why can't I do something as simple as this properly!?

"Dad...I'm...I'm sorry. I am such-" I start.

" No Ein, I'm sorry," my dad says, causing me to look back up. "I...I was in the wrong...I didn't realize how much harm she had done to you. Aph...Aph is right. You were...are hurting...and it's something that I allowed to happen. Something...something I could have easily prevented....should have..."

"Still, I...my behavior can't be excused! I...I shouldn't be like this!" I shout.

"If...if you want to apologize that's fine. Though, please, don't beat yourself up over it. Especially since Kawaii-Chan is in the wrong," Aph states.

After that, I end up just curling up and crying even harder. Why...why? Why did I get put here? What did I do to deserve this? Them? 

"I'm...I'm sorry Aph for yelling at you...I shouldn't have just assumed you were in on it..." I say, wiping my tears away.

"Then...thank you Ein for the apology...I should have told you after taking with Kawaii-Chan though, so I can't be excused of all the blame," she says to me.

After saying that, she helps me get back up, though I initially flinch at her touch. Worried that she is going to hurt me, but I remind myself that she isn't her...that it will never be her anymore.

"Ein, what do you want to eat?" My ste- my mom asks.

"Why are you asking?" I ask while Aph helps me up.

"I want to make you something you like which might comfort you," she says. "After all, **someone** didn't bother to remember how mental illness works," obviously aiming the comment towards father.

"Well...I guess...chicken fajitas?" I say.

"Sure mijo, we can make that," she tells me.

"Th-thanks mamá," I say.

"You're welcome," she says.

After that, she starts cooking chicken fajitas for us all to eat. Thankfully Aph and dad allow me to go back up to my room since it's where I am most comfortable. Though once I enter my room I can't help but collapse on my bed and start crying again, my memories flooding back, unable to stop them now. Though for some reason instead of it being my mom, it's my only memory of dad before he left me...with her.

' EIN! What in the world are you doing?! I remember my dad saying, causing me to snap back into my senses, having no idea of anything that had just happened. Only having something wet and warmcovering my hands. ' My Irene, what are you doing!?' he says, causing me to turn my head towards him. ' _Papá_?' I asked, confused as to everything going on. He starts backing away from me, with a horrified look on his face, for a reason I don't know. It isn't until I start to focus on the warm feeling do I realize I had-

"Ein!" Aph yells. "Ein! Are you okay?!" 

"Y-yeah," I say, realizing that half an hour had passed, my pillow wet with my tears.

"Are...are you lying?" Aph asks.

I don't respond to her question, not wanting her to get angry at me. Focusing more on calming my breath and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ein. Are you okay?" she asks again.

"N-no... I'm sorry! I had a flashback..." I say.

"You...you don't have to apologize about having a flashback," she sighs. "Have...have you taken a bath yet?"

"No..." I say.

"Well...the chicken fajitas are done, take one after...okay?" she says.

"Okay," I say, pushing myself out of my bed.

After that we head downstairs, where mom and dad are waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" mom asks.

"I...I had a flashback..." I say, not being able to look at either of them especially dad.

"Oh...well, the foods done so just go ahead and eat." she says.

It ends up being pretty awkward, mainly due to the fact I can't look my dad in the eyes. I ended up trying to eat as fast as possible, wanting to get the awkward situation over with as fast as possible. Luckily I manage to be the first person to finish eating, so I don't have to deal with the awkward atmosphere at the table.

I head up and start the shower, letting it warm up I go and get my pajamas put from my room. So that I don't have to go back and forth to hopefully avoid my father. Why? Why did that specific memory have to appear?

Once the shower is warmed up I jump into my shower and start taking it. I decided to try to take a bit, to allow myself to try and calm down and let the warm water relax my muscles. Unfortunately, it is cut short because my memories start to try and resurface so I have to get out to calm down. I end up deciding to get dressed since it would be useless to calm down and dry myself to just get back in. I put on my black pajama pants and my blue tank top, mainly because it is comfortable, though also cause for some reason I am hot.

Though once I step out-

"Uh...hey Ein..." my dad says.

"H-hey..." I say, unable to look up at him, not wanting to trigger the memory again.

"I-I'm sorry for my earlier actions," he says.

"I..I was in the wro-" I start.

"No...not not today. Well, I mean, yes I am sorry for jumping to a conclusion without even thinking about your situation. What I mean...is...that...day..." he says.

"Even back then your reaction was justified though, so don't blame yourse-" I start.

"The problem is... I...I've been thinking about that time...and I think I know why you were like that...and if it was true...then...I make the Divine Warriors mistake seem simple," he says.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"It's nothing serious it seems, but it puts everything into context..." he says. "Though, once you feel ready, I'll tell you what I think was happening."

"Why...why can't you tell me now?" I ask.

"It...it would likely overwhelm you right now...and you...you just do not need that. Just...just know that I could very well have messed up horribly," he says.

"O-okay...I...I'll trust you dad," I say. "Though when I am ready...please don't lie..."

After that, I end going to bed early, drained from the day I had. While it alarms mom at first, Aph calms her down reminding her of the times she went to bed early from stress. Though unfortunately despite being tired, I am unable to get comfortable and toss and turn a lot. Though when I do manage to fall asleep it isn't much better. Since I have a nightmare of some entity with purple eyes, horns, and all black chasing me, green threads trying to wrap around me.

" **N-No! Leave me alone!** " I shout, waking myself up in the middle of the night.

I worry that I just woke Aph, mom, or dad but luckily, I don't. Instead, I end up spending about half an hour awake trying to calm myself down. I also decide to write down a description of the...thing, since, for some reason, I feel as if it will be important later. Though, I struggle to go back to sleep, since I suddenly feel very anxious about re-entering the nightmare. Though, when I do fall asleep, it is, luckily, nothing and I manage to sleep throughout the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

*beep beep beep*

"ugh..." I yawn.

*beep beep beep*

"I'm up, stupid alarm clock," hitting it, having moved the stupid thing beside my bed after last Saturday.

I get out of my bed and go about my daily routine, putting on my uniform and brushing the hair on head, ears, and tail. After which I head down to the Kitchen where mom is making us breakfast.

"How did you sleep Ein?" she asks, possibly having heard my screams in the night.

"Okay, had a nightmare which woke me up, but other than that it wasn't nothing else was really an issue," I say.

"Well, at least you got some rest," she says. "Anyways, I've got some eggs and bacon ready to eat."

"Thank you mamá," I say.

"Y-you're welcome mijo," she says, a smile spreading on her face.

After I get to eating, though about halfway through Aph come down. She grabs a plate and sits next to me.

"I've called Kawaii-Chan, she **will** apologize. I love her as a friend, but...she needs to learn people have boundaries," she says.

"T-thanks?" I say, glad but worried at the same time.

"Oh, Aph," I say, a thought coming to my mind randomly.

"What?" she asks.

"What magick type are you interested in?" I ask her.

"I guess...all of it? Nothing really jumps out...well other than healing," she says.

"Hope that goes well for you Aph, healing magick is supposed to be one of the hardest right?" I say.

"Yeah, but...for some reason it feels right...like I **need** to learn it," she says.

"What magick type do you have an interest in?" Aph asks me in return.

"I don't really have a type...I didn't feel safe experimenting with any of them," I say.

"That's okay Ein, remember the saying 'Jack of all trades, master of none, though ofttimes better than master of one'," Aph states. "That's saying helped me get over my social anxiety."

"Thanks Aph," I say..

After that, we both focus on eating our breakfast before heading off to school. Our mom drives us to school today since dad has had an emergency come up at the hospital and had to leave. It ends up being kinda awkward though since literally just yesterday I had yelled at Aphmau. Though one we arrive Aphmau heads off on her own, probably looking for Kawaii-Chan, I don't know and I'm not going to be the one to get in her way. Since I don't need to eat breakfast at school I decide to just go to my homeroom for now.

Homeroom doesn't have any real upsets, which is actually nice. Since I definitely do not need anything upsetting me, due to the fact I am still somewhat annoyed right now and am not looking forward to my first class. Due to the fact that I and Kawaii-Chan are not only in the same class but are also partners.

"Hello Kawaii-Chan..." I say, sitting down.

"Hey Ein..." she says. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have tried to hook you up despite knowing that you didn't want to. I...I breached your trust."

"I have to admit I am utterly furious about it," I say.

"Sorry..."Kawaii-Chan says.

"Look, I want to know why you decided to do that stunt Kawaii-Chan," I ask.

"I...it...it was admittedly out of a selfish desire...but I also just don't want you to keep yourself from something you want," she says.

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't want to enter a relationship when it would be unhealthy," I say. " I'm just not ready to date."

"The thing is, when will you be ready?"Kawaii-Chan says.

"A week, a month, a year maybe? I'm not sure! I may never be ready to date," I say.

"Okay..." she says.

After the conversation, we spend most of the class not really interacting, simply because I need to keep a distance from Kawaii-Chan, sure she might have meant well, but she did something I can't forgive easily. I had literally just told her not to do what she turned around and did on the same day. Thankfully, the class ends and I head to my next class where, other than the magick, I shouldn't have to worry.

"Okay class, as you all know yesterday you were allowed to try any magick which you wished to. For the rest of the week, you will have guided lessons on them with professional magick users," Mrs. Hyria states.

Great, I can't even control one of them, yet I am supposed to try to control all of them over the week. Watch as this week turns out to be an utter trainwreck for me. Though at least there will be a professional magick user teaching us. So it may not be a total trainwreck for me. 

"You need to calm down Ein," Sahsa says, right after Mrs.Hyria leaves to get our magick teacher.

"Ho-" I say before she cuts me off.

"I can tell you are panicking Ein," Sasha states. "and that panic will only make your ability to control your magick worse," 

"Sorry, it's just my-" I start.

"Your mental illness, the same thing happened with Aph. I've come to understand that mental illness can't always be controlled, but I do know there are ways to cope with it," she says.

"How do you know about mine and Aph's..." I say.

"Your and Aphmau's mental illnesses? Long story short, I responded inappropriately during one of her panic attacks, and that's why she is the only one in her group who tries to interact with us Shadow Knights now," she says.

"Well, what would you recommend?" I ask.

"One of the most basic things, breathing exercises," she says.

"Oh..." I say, my cheeks burning out of embarrassment.

"Don't beat yourself up," she says "it's something that is usually overlooked."

Soon after that Mrs.Hyria comes back with the professional who has white hair and grey eyes.

"Okay class, this here is Terry Valkrum, he teaches magick at a local college. I and Mr.Valkrum will be teaching both of you," Mrs. Hyria says.

The man has grayish white hair, and dark grey eyes, yet he seems to only be in his thirties at worst. For some reason, he reminds me of Aphmaus friend Travis.

"Why do we need two people teaching us?" Sasha asks.

"It's because with magick people need teachers who can provide hands-on help, with him helping hopefully everyone will have the chance for some hands-on help," Mrs.Hyria says.

"Okay miss," Sasha says.

"Well, if there are no more questions, time to start learning how to do elemental magick," Mrs. Hyria states.

"Now first off students,' Mr. Valkrum starts. "As you all know, emotions are the number one thing for any magick. Though you need to give that emotion a direction for it to manifest."

"Now, let's say we need water to water your plants," he says. "You can be sad, but that'll give you all of the elements. To get water, you need to focus on a certain type of sadness, that being melancholy."

After saying that, he actually creates a ball of water and shows it to everyone.

"To get ice, you need to feel desolate," he says turning the water to ice.

"Now, before you ask ho to feel something you never felt before. You need to experience it before you can 'force' it. To do that is to simply live your life. For some, that means traveling around the world, for some their life will naturally bring them to these emotions without having to move around a lot." he says.

"Now class, try to form water," Mrs. Hyria says.

We all then proceed to try and form water, and I end up being one for the first ones to manage it successfully, though I struggle to maintain it. 

"Good, now see if you can transform it to something else," Mrs. Hyria states.

Seeing as I know the emotion for ice I decide to attempt that one next. Which, comes way too naturally to me, to the point I am genuinely shocked. Though, I guess with my past...

Thankfully, while not a lot, I am not the only one who manages to turn it into ice, in fact, Sasha also does it. Though, it seems to catch the attention of the teachers, and not in a good way. It seems that they are trying to stop anything that may start when people start looking at each other.

"As you can see, not everyone went to the same element," Mrs. Hyria says. "This is due to the fact everyone has different life experiences. One should not judge anyone by an element they can or cannot use."

After that they decide to go to the other elements since I think they are disturbed by the amount of us that was able to turn the water into ice. Since it seems that they don't expect many of us to know the emotion for ice.

Eventually, the class ends and we go to lunch, where Sasha once again follows me to the table.

"What are you doing here Sasha?" Lucinda asks.

"I am just here to apologize," Sasha says.

"Why?" Lucinda asks.

"Because I...I was wrong okay! I didn't realize at that time, I didn't realize Aph had Social anxiety or how it affects someone," Sasha says.

"And it took you this long to figure that out?!" Lucinda says.

"No! I...she was...is always around you guys. How am I supposed to just come up and apologize?" Sahsa says.

"Like this!" Lucinda says.

"Lucinda, it's okay. I sort of guessed she was unaware," Aph says, "Plus...I already forgive you."

"Thank you Aph," Sasha says. "Since I am Ein's partner I decided it's better to bury the hatchet now rather than continue having issues." 

"Sure," Aph says.

"Anyways, I need to head back over to the Shadow Knights, can't leave them without their brain for too long," she says before walking off.

"Ugh, she gets on my nerves," Lucinda states.

"She got on mine too Lucinda," Katelyn states. "still, she at least apologized to Aph."

"What exactly happened?" I ask.

"Oh...Aph...Aph had a panic attack on the day of a presentation. She ran to the bathroom, and Sasha was in it. Sasha didn't know what was going on so she...didn't respond properly." Lucinda says. "After that, she pulled out for a year, and it wasn't until this year a couple of us have been able to interact with her again."

"Who did she interact with?" I ask.

"Katelyn, Travis, Garroth, Aaron pretty much only her childhood friends." Lucinda states " the rest of us were just cut out of her life."

"Sorry," Aph says, "I just was spiraling way too fast." 

"It's okay Aph, we don't blame you," Lucinda says.

After the discussion jumps around different topics like usual until the bell rings for us to go to our next class.

"Hey Ein," I hear Blaze say.

"Yeah," I say, turning to face him.

"How are you..after that whole situation?" he says.

"I am doing okay, though I'm still...I'm still struggling to calm down," I say.

"That's okay," he says, "...do you want to work out during the weekend?" 

"Sure...I need to anyways," I say.

"So you can try to become a buff boi?" he says.

"Did you seriously?!" I say, my cheeks burning up after hearing that.

He just laughs a bit and then says "So same time?"

"Y-yeah," I say.

"Anyways need to head to my next class," he says "you should too."


	15. Chapter 15

The day goes by like normal, well until the last bell rings and Aph is practically the first person to leave the class. I don't really have any real idea what might've made her act like that. Which honestly worries me, it could easily be me, or it could be someone who we both know. 

"Uh...Alpha?" I ask him.

"Yeah?" he says turning to me.

"Why...why did Aphmau leave so quickly?" I ask.

"Not quite sure...well she did say she needed to go to the bathroom though," he says.

"Oh, I was wondering because it seemed urgent, I was...I was worried about her," I say.

"Yeah, I'm confused too, I mean I get needing to go, but...she seemed upset," he says.

"Oh no," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"What if I-" I start before being cut off.

"I really doubt you made her upset," he says "at worst Lucinda spilled too much too fast."

"Still, I could've stopped her from saying all that..." I say.

"Well, she has never reacted like that before when it's been talked about..." he says.

"Still...I could have stopped her..." I say.

"Look Ein, the Aphmau I know Aphmau would only hold something against a person if it truly her or the people she cares about, and that isn't one of those things," he says.

"Still...it...I..." I mutter.

"Ein, confront her if you are so worried...and if you need me to I'll go with you," he says.

"I...I'm sorry Alp-" I say.

"Ein, it's okay to come to me for help, not only are you a member of my pack but you are a relative of my girlfriend. Also, don't call me Alpha, I don't want someone who will probably be extremely close to me and my family having to call me by a title," he says.

"S-thanks Al- Aaron," I say.

"So...want me to help you confront her?" he says.

" Yeah..." I say.

"Okay, I'll call Katelyn to try and find Aph," he says. "Cause I'm not going into a girls bathroom to find her."

"Thanks," I say.

Afterward, Aaron gets out his cellphone and calls Katelyn, which takes a couple of minutes to get ahold of her. I decide to head outside the room and head outside and get a drink, because of how dry my throat is after the burst of anxiety. 

"Oh look it's the Alpha female's _older brother_ ," some person says, snickering.

"And what about it?" I say, turning around.

"Oh, nothing, other than it seems pretty convenient for her to have brother transfer in, especially after her boyfriend made her Alpha," he says.

"How is it convenient, she probably didn't even know I existed until a week ago," I say, both confused a sense of anger welling up.

"Well, for one, you could easily be picked for the next Alpha, after all, your related to an Alpha, and then she is dating the other one so..." he says.

"I really doubt that would happen, it never did in the tribes, and if anything, they were even more hard on their siblings if they were wanting to become an Alpha," I say.

"Well it's not the tribes, and she isn't a werewolf..." he says.

"Even if she did do that, which is unlikely, you really think I would take it?" I say.

"Who wouldn't?" he says.

"Who would?" I say "What self-respecting werewolf would take a position like that they didn't earn?"

"Like that doesn't happen in the tribes?" he says.

"You would still have to fight for it, whether that be actual fights, manipulation, whatever," I say.

"Oh so you plan to-" he says.

"Balto," Aaron says, "stop unless you want me to fling you home and give you the title of Omega. If I don't already decide to give it to you." 

Blato then just grumbles and walks away. Apparently, even though he is willing to pick on others he won't try it with the Alpha.

"So, what's wrong with Aph?" Katelyn asks, arriving shortly after Balto walks away.

"She seemed upset when she said she needed to go to the bathroom. Can you go check on her?" Aaron says.

"Sure, not too big of an issue," she says.

"Thank you Katelyn," I say.

After that, she heads off to find Aphmau, since she most likely is in a bathroom. Eventually, she comes back with Aphmau with her, though I can't tell if Aph has been crying or not. 

"Hey what did you need?" Aph says.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed upset while leaving," Aaron says.

"Oh...I'm fine now," Aph says. "My..I just thought about something that upset me." 

"What was it?" I ask.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Aph says, "Anyways, we need to get going Ein."

"Oh, okay," I say.

Me and Aph then go to our mom who is waiting in her car, who then drives us back home. 

Once we get home we both head straight to our rooms, though a nagging feeling in my heart tells me to go to Aphmau's room. Though I am unsure whether or not it is due to the fact I am anxious that I made her upset, or if I am actually worried about her. Thankfully, Aph seems to make the decision for me.

"Ein?" Aph says from outside my door.

"Yes?" I say.

"C-can I come in? I...I have something to say..." Aph says, sounding like she is choking on her words.

"Uh...yeah..." I say.

"Th-thank you Ein..."Aph says.

"What do you need?" I ask her.

"I...I wasn't completely truthful earlier...," Aph says.

"I'm sorry!" I say.

"Huh?" Aph says.

"I...I probably caused you-" I say before she cuts me off.

"Ein, it's okay I know you just wanted to know...it's just that...I...I just...I just feel responsible..." Aph stutters "I feel responsible for you having to go through that for so long."

"What for?" I ask her, confused as to how Lucinda talking about Aph's past made her feel responsible for anything.

"I...if I hadn't let myself-" she says before I cut her off.

"If you are going to say that your anxiety kept me with that...woman don't," I say, "I really doubt that you not having a problem would have gotten me out sooner."

"Well, mom and dad might've-" she starts again.

"I don't know about mom, but I bet that father probably wouldn't have bothered to get me," I say, the memory resurfacing again.

"Why do you say that?" Aph says.

"I...I had a memory I'd suppressed come back up...and let's just say...the last time father interacted with me before I moved here...he saw me as a monster," I say, holding back the pain and anger in my voice.

"...I'm not going to ask what happened, but I really doubt he-" she says.

"You. Don't. Know. You don't know how **eagerly** our father cut me out of his life. I...I am honestly surprised he even took me in after remembering that," I say.

"Maybe he wanted-" Aph says before I cut her off again.

"He **never** came back after that," I say, tears starting to fall down my face. "I literally forgot he ever came to visit me, even if he was trying to fix things with your mom; I am pretty sure that he wanted to forget he even had me. Heck, he probably only brought me in because of the fact that it would've looked bad on him." 

After my tangent, I simply start bawling and I feel Aph put her hand around me, most likely trying to comfort me.

"I didn't realize you were hurting this much," Aph says.

"I...I didn't either" I say, still crying.

"Mijo, Mija what's wrong?! Why is Ein crying?" Mom states.

"He...he..." Aph rambles.

"He what?!" Mom asks.

"I am pretty sure that father would've rather left me with her," I say.

"Wha-why?" she asks.

"A...a memory I had suppressed...resurfaced...and I am pretty sure he views...viewed me as a monster," I say.

"Wh-why?" she asks.

"I...I can't fully remember, all I know is that dad was shocked..disgusted, and then I remember something in my hands feeling wet...and warm," I say.

"Mijo, that could've been anything," she says.

"I...I can't remember anything before that though..and with his reaction..."I say, starting to tear up again.

"Look mijo, I don't know what happened, only he knows what happened, and who knows why he had that look," she says.

"He...he said yesterday..he said that he had thought about that time...and that he knows about something that 'would make the Divine Warriors mistake look simple'" I say.

"My Irene...when he gets home I **will** have a discussion with him about this," mom states.

"No...no he apologized," I say, "he also said that when I'm ready he will tell me what it was."

"Ein, if he has made you feel like that, he has to answer," she says, "if he hurt you emotionally just so he could stay with me..."

"No! It was all my fault!" I say, "Even though I can't remember it was my fault!" 

"No Ein, from the sounds of it, you were not in control of yourself at that time," she says "and the fact he should've known and not jumped to conclusions..."

"Mrs.Shalashaska! Please! I...have already done too much to tear this family apart..." I say.

"No Ein, he has been the one to tear his own family apart. You have simply been caught in the middle of everything," she says.

"Bu-but I-" I say before she cuts me off.

"Ein, I...I don't know what she made you think, or what you personally think, but trust me I don't hold anything against you," she says, "you are my son now, and I will love you as much as I do Aphmau."

"I'm... I'm sorry!" I say breaking down again.

"It's okay Ein...it's okay..." she says, getting on the bed and hugging me. 

I just spend the next couple of minutes crying, all the pain in me coming at once. Her words being the only thing keeping me from spiraling. She is the only person who has said they'd love me like one of their own children.

"Thank you...for...viewing me like family," I say.

"A mom's heart always has room to love a child," she says, " now...I think Zack has something he needs to answer for."

"But-" I say before she cuts me off.

"No buts, even if you don't want to hear it, I want to," she says "he has to explain why he has made you feel unwelcome."

"He...he hasn't...I..." I ramble.

"Ein, the simple fact you even had the idea he might view you as that warrants me as your new mom to check things out," she says.

"O...okay," is all I can say.

"...What do you mean I wasn't in control at that time?"I ask her.

"...Let's just say...he was working on something...something that allows one to mold a person to their liking," she says, "and one of his partners...let's just say they are someone who has nothing good about them."

"How does that explain my?..." I ask her.

"I had recently just learned about the project...so I told the other parents who were unaware of it...and your father's partner...didn't take it well at all."

Oh..." I say.

"Anyways, he can tell you more," she says, "after all I don't know too much, only that those potions are something that shouldn't have ever been created."


	16. Chapter 16

After that we head down to the living room. Me and Aph sit on the couch, while mom stands waots for dad. After dad gets home and puts his stuff away mom...

"Zack! You have some explaining to do!" Mom says.

"What?" he asks.

"Ein says he feels, well felt, like you view him as a monster!" she says.

"What brought this about?!" he asks.

"A memory, from when he was little!" she yells.

"Ugh...look...it is true I was scared of him..." he says.

"He was only at best three! You have brains, you should have used them!" she says.

"I...I wasn't thinking strai-" he says before being cut off.

"You weren't thinking at all! You were in a group that was working with a potion that could of very easily made him act like that!" she says.

"I...we were hunting the rouge one down! I didn't think he would've went for Ein!" he yells.

"He went to the place Ein was at after the rest of you agreed to stop! What do you think he was doing?! Sightseeing?!" she yells.

"I didn't see his eyes! If I had seen them I wouldn't have reacted like that!" he yells.

"Please stop..." I mumble.

"What?" they both say, apparently hearing me.

"Please stop, you are both fighting because of me again..." I say.

"Ein..."mom says, "I didn't mean to make you feel like that."

"I know...it's just whenever it comes to me, everyone fights..." I say.

"Ein," dad says," I...if it comforts you I don't see you like that anymore..."

"When did you stop though..." I ask.

"...admittedly...only recently..." he says.

"Zack!"mom says.

"Hey, I didn't realize it was a potion! Plus I hadn't kept on contact with your mother since then," he says.

"Still!" she says.

"I no longer view him like that! I realize my mistakes okay! I...I shouldn't have left him with her in the first place..." he says.

"It's okay...I understand" I say, not wanting my pain to show through.

"Anyways," Aphmau says, looking up from her phone" would it be okay for me and Ein to head out? It would be to eat with our friends."

"I guess it's okay, who would drive though?" mom asks.

"I asked Aaron to pick us up," she says.

"Okay..." she says, "after all, me and Zack need to have a discussion."

"Come on Ein," she says, grabbing my arm "we need to change into something else."

"Okay?" I say, unsure as to why it is important.

I go to my room and get changed out of my uniform. I decide to put on a blue hoodie along with a pair of blue jeans. I also get out of my dress shoes and change into the tennis shoes. Which I am hoping is enough, because I don't have anything fancy. 

I head downstairs and see that Aphmau is, thankfully, similarly dressed in a pair of jeans and purple hoodie. 

"Ready?" she asks me.

"Yep," I say, "where are we eating?" I ask her.

"I was thinking maybe Freddy Fazbear's?" she says, "affordable, plus we are big customers for them."

"Okay," I say, waiting with her.

Eventually Aaron comes and picks us both up. He doesn't seem surprised at all when Aphmau says to drive to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. 

When we arrive I notice that quite a few of Aphmau's friends are here. Garroth, Blaze, Vlyad, Katelyn, Travis, Laurance, Daniel, Dottie, Ryland, and Kawaii-Chan.

"Where are Lucinda and the others?" I ask.

"Zane refuse to come, said it was too childish," Garroth says.

"Same with Dante," Travis says.

"Lucinda has some special lessons she needed to attend," Katelyn says.

"Anyways, let's head in," Aph says.

Right before I head in Aph pulls me aside to say

"I came here for two reasons. One was to get out of the house during the fight, the other is to hopefully distract Kawaii-Chan," she says.

"Okay..." I say and head in.

Once we enter we are required to wear wristbands with a tracking device on it. It confuses me since the one at the werewolf tribe didn't have one, but apparently it is due to the fact that Aph and her friends are important to the company due to them being the children of...well the Ro'Meaves, Lycans, and then two doctors. 

"So...should we eat first then play games?" Garroth asks.

"I think we should eat," Aaron says.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Kawaii-Chan says.

"Well, I guess we should order some pizza then," Garroth says.

We end up each ordering slightly different pizzas, Aphmau orders a pepperoni with olives pizza slice, Garroth orders a Hawaiian pizza slice, Vlyad and Travis just a basic Pepperoni pizza slice, Kawaii-Chan a cheese pizza slice, Laurance orders a meat lovers pizza slice, which ends up being all the werewolves choice.

"So...what will distract Kawaii-Chan?" I ask Aph. 

"Wait until you see the man who delivers the pizzas," she says.

And once the Pizzas are ready I can tell why she thinks it'll distract Kawaii-Chan. He is literally Pink everywhere, except for his eyes. Which are for some reason a sky blue. It works since Kawaii-Chan is just sitting there, blushing to near about read. Everyone has to hold in a laugh, as to not embarrass her.

"Here are your pizzas," he says, in the most formal voice I've ever heard come out of someone working here.

"Thank you," we all say, though Kawaii-Chan stutters a bit. 

We all start eating trying not to talk about the fact Kawaii-Chan is a red as a strawberry right now. 

"Do you need help madam?" he asks Kawaii-Chan.

"N-no!" she says.

"Oh, sorry it's just you are extremely red," he says.

She just turns an even darker shade of red than before, which is apparently possible. 

"Kawaii-Chan is okay," she says.

"Kawaii-Chan, how Kawaii?" he says with a smirk creeping up his face.

"Reese, stop flirting with the customers!" we hear someone from the kitchen who is...

All blue, how...just how? How is someone all blue? Did he dye his skin? Did this Reese guy do the same? I...what?

"I'm not Marsh!" he says walking over.

"Sure ye are," a dude with an eyepatch who looks almost like a human Foxy says.

"McCloud?!" Reese says, somehow blushing. "Don't you have a gift shop to look after?"

"There ain't be anyone there.to steal me treasure," McCloud says, well...its obviously someone who enjoys his role.

"That is not the point!" Reese says.

"Fine, ye laddie, I'll head back to me booty," McCloud says.

"And Reese, you have Pizzas to deliver," Marsh says.

" Okay, okay stop nagging me," Reese says.

After that we all are both between refraining from laughing and being completely shocked...all except for Aphmau.

"So...a pink guy, a blue guy, and a human Foxy...why am I not surprised?" Laurance says.

"How are they pink and blue?" Dottie asks.

"And why am I so sure that Aph recommend this place because of them?" Garroth says.

"How was I supposed to know?" Aph says, attempting and failing to fool us.

We all look at her, knowing that she is lying through her teeth. Yet for some reason she does not cave and just starts eating.

Afterwards the rest of us focus on eating our pizza slices, and then go to the game room. Aph and Aaron go to a crane game; while Garroth, Laurance, Travis, and Vlyad go to the foosball table; Ryland, Daniel, and Dottie go to the arcade machines and play them; Katelyn and Kawaii-Chan are on the racing game; leaving just me and Blaze to choose what to do. We could join the three other werewolves and play on the machines but...

"Hey Ein," Blaze says.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"There are two crane games," he says pointing over to the unused one,"want to try and get something?"

"S-sure..." I say my cheeks slightly burning.

We head over to the other one, in which there are plushies of all the Animatronics, and some other things mixed in. Such as boxes with cups, watches, a few t-shirts, etc.

"What do you want?" he asks me.

"Whatever you can get out," I say.

"Okay," he says.

He then proceeds to try and get a cup out, and somehow manages after only the first three times. He then tries to get out another cup, and is successful in doing so.

"Which one do you want?" he asks.

"Does it matter? They are the exact same," I say.

"You know what I mean," he says.

"Fine...I guess the second one," I say.

We then join the three werewolves, though it seems that Aph and Aaron have already joined them. Aph is holding a Bonnie plushie and an Foxy plushie.

We spend the next hour or so going between everything. Everyone ends up getting a decent amount of tokens. 

"Yarr, ye be here for me booty," McCloud says. 

"Sure?" Aaron says, unsure how to respond. 

We end up pooling all our tokens together to get a free Fazbear party pass. Which confuses me, but I don't bother asking why.

Afterwards we all head back home, Garroth driving himself and Vlyad back, Katelyn driving herself and Travis back, Dante driving Daniel back, and Laurance driving Dottie and Ryland back. We get in with Aaron and he drives us back home. Though Aaron keeps the Bonnie plushie, though I wonder if it's because it's Aph's favorite color or he likes Bonnie.

When we get back home it seems that mom and dad have settles their argument, as she has a smile on her face. 

"Ein," she says.

"Yes ma'am?" I ask, putting the cup behind me 

"We had a talk...and we have decided that it is unfair for you to be without a phone while Aphmau has one. So we are getting you a phone, we are also letting you take driving classes, since you are of the age you might want to drive," she says.

"Th-thanks...I...I don't know what to say," I say in disbelief.

"Oh, its nothing," she says, "after all you are old enough for one."

"Still...I don't know what to say..." I say, "why though?"

"Well your sister has a phone, so it seems unfair that despite being older you don't have one," she says.

"What...what have I done to earn it?" I ask her.

There...there isn't one," she says "if you need help you'll be able to call for it, and you will be able to talk to your friends like Aph can."

"W-wow," I say, still in shock that I am getting a phone. Putting the cup behind my back down.

"Also Zack," she says, eying him, "anything you want to add in?"

"I am going to be getting us a gaming system" he says, "it's for the whole family, but I realize you don't have anything to do really up there. So you get to choose a game to get first."

"I...why?" I say, tears starting to form in my eyes. "I've done nothing to earn this...what...what do you want?" 

"Nothing..." dad says.

"You don't have to lie," I say "I...I am used to having to do something...anything for someone."

"Nothing," he says, grabbing my shoulders, "you don't need to do anything for this...if anything you've more than earned it."

I still doubt him, but decide to not say anything. After all I don't want to annoy him, especially since we are probably on Rocky grounds right now.

"I'm...I'm going up to my room," I say, trying to process everything.

"Did...did Ein get a cup?" I hear my dad say, making me realize I had forgot it down there.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful. The magick classes go by with minimal mistakes, as in only a few people need healing. Thankfully I am neither the one needs healing or the reason they need to be healed. It takes a couple of days, but I am no longer angry at Kawaii-Chan for her little stunt. I think I was able t get over it faster because Aph decided to sort of make her have a taste of her own medicine. Though that opened it's own can of worms...

"Do you want to make pancakes?" Kawaii-chan asks.

"Sure, got nothing better to do," I say

"I'll get the ingredient's, you get the bowl," she says.

"Okay," I say.

"Ein?" Kawaii-chan asks, getting some eggs out of the fridge.

"Yeah?" I say, reaching for a bowl in the cabinet.

"Do you think Reese-kun..." she says.

"Does he what?" I ask her.

"Do you think...he might be interested in dating me?" she asks, grabbing an egg out of the carton.

"Maybe? I can't read his thoughts," I say, leaning against the counter.

"So I have a chance?!" she says, nearly dropping the egg.

"Don't rush it Kawaii-chan, you are only a freshman," I say, "just because you like how he looks doesn't mean it'll work out."

"Says the one who has someone they love that reciprocates it," she says, stirring the mix.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, I simply meant learn more about him," I say.

"How?" she asks, "I don't have the luxury of going to the same school as him."

"Isn't...isn't this the only high school in town?" I ask her.

"Yeah, which means he is probably home-schooled, so I can't even ask around for his school!" she yells.

"You know where he wo...actually ignore my last statement," I say.

"You're right! I can just go to where he works!" she says,stepping away from the bowl.

"Kawaii-chan, that will probably come off as creepy," I say, taking her place at the bowl.

"How am I supposed to see him then?!" she groans, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't know, I just doubt he'd find someone effectively stalking him to be attractive," I say, stirring the mix.

"I'm not stalking him! I just am attracted to him," she says.

"I did not mean that you are stalking him. It's just you literally just learned he existed, and he was your waiter, not exactly much to go off of," I say.

"True..." she says, looking down.

"That...that doesn't mean that give up..." I say, stepping over to comfort her.

"Then what?" she asks.

"I am just saying to go slower than your usual speed," I say, "you have a bad habit from what I've seen to try and make things go faster than what is good for them." 

"So...do what?" she asks me.

"I don't know! I just know that you might benefit from learning some self-control, you have an issue of forcing what you want on people," I say.

"How do I do that?!" she asks.

"You are asking a person whose mental illness struggles with impulse control, last person you need to be asking," I say.

"Who can help me then?" she asks.

"I don't know. We all already try and help you control yourself, though you still struggle," I say, "I think you need to figure out what exactly makes you like this."

She just looks away at that. Dammit, did I just hurt her feelings? Maybe I should...no, she is in need of tough love. Plus, she tried to force me and Blaze to go on a date, that alone is wrong on so many levels even though we like each other. She definitely needs the tough love...but was I too tough on her? I already was angry at her this week, I don't need her hating me. After she is one of Aph's friends and if she...calm down Ein...calm down. It is okay to stand up for yourself and tell what she needs to hear. 

After that, she seems to spend the rest of the class thinking, great I think I just pissed her off. Though she takes a break when the pancakes out, seeminlgly calming back down. Thankfully the class went by decently fast so that I manage to go to my next class. We have been doing magick for the whole week and thankfully things have gone pretty well, as in only a few people needed healing. On top of that, I was neither a person who was hurt or hurt someone. Though most of the time it is people either being unable to control the magick or them simply being in over their heads with a specific type. 

"So, today we are going to learn about trapping magick," Mrs. Hyria says, "trapping magick allows you to stop anything that you either cannot or don't want to harm or kill." 

"Why do we need to learn this?" a kid asks.

"In case you get into a pinch," Mr. Valkrum says, "though it is also for tradition sakes. The world we all live in now is only possible due to people who risekd their lives. People who had to go up to god-like beings, civilizations, and who knows what else that were determined to destroy our way of life. The least we can do is keep their magick alive."

"Aren't those all legends?" another student says.

"You tell me, the Guardian Force exists to make sure that anyone or anything that may come from that era never comes back," he says.

"Like the Ultima?" another student says.

"Not exactly," he says, " well yes a couple of years ago you were right, but nowadays their objective is to understand these things that have been lost to the ages. After all, ignorance and fear only act to stigmatize those who are just trying to live normal lives. While those who do want to cause chaos only benefit."

"How do you know all this?" Sasha asks.

"I simply like to keep up with the current information in the magick and supernatural community," he says.

"Then how come practically no-one knows about this change?" Sasha asks, "after all such a major change in such a short amount of time...seems suspicious."

"For the first question, they didn't feel the need to publicize it, after all, it's simply a change in motive. for the second question, it's because some people came forward with something that changed the Guardian's minds," he says.

"How do you know that?" Sasha asks.

"I only know that people came forward with something, I don't know the details about it," he says.

"Okay," she says, giving up.

"Anyways, trapping magick is used to stop an entity, person, or object you can't or don't want to destroy," he says, "what emotion do you think is needed for this type of magick?"

"Inner peace?" one of the students say.

"Wrong, resolution. Resolution is what is needed, without it the spell won't work. The object will be fighting to break free, you have to have the resolution behind your magick to stop them," Mr.Valkrum says.

"So you need the resolution to stop a person? I guess that makes sense," I say.

"Yes, and unfortunately most of the people here currently do not have it," he says.

"Mr.Valkrum!" Hyria states.

"I said currently, and on top that I said most!" he says, to her, "besides they all can probably develop that resolution, just at this point they haven't."

"How do we develop it then?" Sasha asks.

"Figure out what keeps you from that resolution, whether it's simply a lack of life experience or an event or issue you have," he says, "and deal with it. This'll be easier for some, but with enough determination, you should be able to develop it."

"So are we going to try and use it?" Sasha asks.

"No, I don't want those who can't get discouraged, it'll just make their future attempts even harder,"Valkrum says, "instead I want volunteers for me to freeze, don't worry it'll just be a typical trap, no element added."

"Won't we be unable to escape?" Sasha asks.

"Yes, and no," he says, "yes, pretty much no one will be able to escape, but I'm doing it so that you'll still be able to move. Normally these spells completely restrict a person."

"Is...is this even ethical?" Sasha asks.

"Well, college students learn that way," he says.

"We are highschoolers," she says.

"Have to learn to deal with it somehow," he says, "plus, it will only be volunteers if that makes you feel any better."

"I guess I'll be one," she says.

"Huh, want to learn that much?" he says, "you were the most inquisitive I guess."

"It most likely will be my only chance," she says, "so I will take the risks."

What does she mean by that? Surely she has to be joking.

"Okay then, please come up to the front," he says.

"Yes sir," she says, standing up and walking to the front.

"Just...wait," he says, before muttering a few words in some weird language.

Right after he finishes the chant a magick circle appears under her. Nothing spectacular, but it has everyone's attention.

"Now try to put your finger outside of it," he says.

She then does just that and gets a zap of energy.

"Ow," she says, though in a way that I can't tell if she is actually hurt or just saying it out of a reflex.

"The one that I put up will simply shock the person contained with energy. The more complex ones can force a person to the ground, or even force a soul to be separated from the body," he says, "obviously those are extremely complex and due to a lack of need practically no person knows how to do it anymore."

"Why?" I ask.

"Those spells, if the legends were true, were used only on certain individuals. Those being a demon warlock, Shad, the Shadow Knights, and other such beings. No normal would warrant this level of magick," he says.

"Those are only legends, there is no evidence that those beings ever existed," a student chimes.

"Well the spells exist, so they had to be used for something," Mr.Valkrum says, "whether the people said to be used on existed or not."

"Then why aren't they known then?" the student asks, "I feel like people needing spells created just for them wouldn't just be forgotten."

"You're asking this about a time when gods were said to have walked among us," Sasha states, "those legends could very well be more than just legends. They might be the actual history."

"You believe that?" the student asks.

"Do you have any ideas what it might be then?" she asks, "cause unless you do, this is the best we have."

"Well, where are they? Where is Enki's library? The Nether portals? Where is all of that?" they ask.

"Enki's library is only accessible by a descendant of his using the lost relic. Combined with the fact that there is no guarantee that any of their descendants still live, we have no way to get in should we even find the temple. And with the Nether Portals, they were destroyed, for everyone's safety, and all ways to create them along with those portals were lost to time." Sasha says.

"A magic history fan?" Valkrum states.

"No, my family just still teaches the legends to their kids," she says.

"Anyways, I think that's it for the demonstration with Sasha," Ms. Hyria states.


	18. Chapter 18

I go to lunch and Daniel and Dottie drag me to a separate table before I am able to sit down. Pretty much everyone gives a confused look, but do nothing about. 

"Ein, the project is ready, should we present?" Daniel asks.

"Why are you asking me?" I ask.

"You are the one who sort of has led this whole thing," Dottie says.

"Look, I get that, but unless I am presenting, it doesn't matter if I am ready to present it," I say.

"Well, you are the one who is from that culture," Daniel says.

"Yeah, you probably will have it better down than us," Dottie says.

"That also means it'll be a cop out, should I present it," I say, "you two are best to present it. Because of the fact that you are outside, for me to present it simply mean a native regurgitating their own culture. That doesn't mean you two learned if I present it instead, it would come across as you two not learning it."

"Wouldn't he see it as you evading it?" Dottie says.

"Well, I come from a tribe, so if he has the issue of me not going out of my comfort zone, he'd need to have me do a separate project on a separate tribe at least," I say.

"So should we-" Daniel starts before I cut him off.

"Like I said, if you feel okay with presenting it, then present it. I will explain anything that needs explaining, you two are the main presenters," I say.

"Okay..." Daniel says.

"So, I will present the project, Daniel will be the one responsible for making sure that presentation goes along smoothly, and Ein will be the one who answers questions," Dottie says, "okay?"

"Yeah," Daniel says.

"Okay, so can we go to the table?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just didn't want the Alphas to know," Daniel says.

"I...I think the choice we made is obvious," I say, "since I am from a tribe..."

"Aw..." Daniel says.

"No, it's okay..., it's just if you wanted a complete surprise then I doubt it was going to occur," I say.

"No I get it...it's just they are sooo awesome! I just want to show that I can do stuff on my own, be relied upon!" he says.

"No, I get that," I say, "I just doubt they will be surprised, after all, they are Alpha's, they are expected to know and expect stuff."

"I think the Alpha's in the tribes and here function differently," Dottie says.

"Why?" I ask, "wouldn't they be the same?"

"Maybe that's an oversimplification, teenage Alphas aren't the same here. At best their like Aaron and Aphmau, who try to take care of us. At worst they are like Balto and use it for self-gain and pushing others down," Dottie says.

"Usually in the tribe, the worst would get overthrown," I say, pointing to my scar.

"Well, here that usually doesn't happen due to the risk of including humans," she says

"Huh, didn't know that," I say.

"Anyways I am ready to present today," Dottie says.

"So...present today?" I ask Daniel.

"Uh...yeah," he says.

"Okay, then we have it, we are presenting today," Dottie says.

"So...can I go eat with the other?" I ask.

"Oh...yeah," Dottie says, "I...guess we didn't need to go away from the table. It...probably would've been less suspicious if we had just sat over there."

We then head back over, where Aph and the others start asking questions about why we went to a different table. We barely manage to prevent them from figuring out we are presenting today. Though I think Aphmau already knows since she when the bell rings she seems to be in a good mood. The rest of the classes goes by normally, none of them being really eventful at all.

"Mr. Kevin, we are ready to present our project," Daniel says.

"Good," he says, "please come up to the front then."

"Okay," Daniel says, standing up. 

We all stand up and walk to the front of the classroom...and everyone has their eyes on us...don't panic...do not panic. It's just a presentation...and all I have to do is answer any questions that come up. I have literally no reason to panic... I mean it's not like I could totally embarrass myself in front of the class...with both Alpha's...who is my sister and her boyfriend...

Okay, that did not help at all, breathe...breathe.

"Ein, are you okay?" Dottie whispers.

"Just...a tad bit anxious," I say.

"Do you want me to present with Dottie?" Daniel asks me.

"Uh...sure," I say, walking over.

"Okay," Daniel says, getting up and walking over to take my place.

"Ready to start?" Mr. Kevin says.

"Yes sir," Daniel says.

"Very well then, start," he says.

"Okay...so...me, Daniel, and Ein all have done a project on the werewolf tribes," Dottie says, looking over to me, prompting me to move to the next slide.

"There are a couple of differences when it comes to werewolf tribes and the rest of the world. One of the most obvious ones being the population of the tribes. As the name suggests, they are made up of mostly werewolves, though some humans and meif'was do live in the tribes. This is due to back when the relationships between the three were extremely tense, and in response, the werewolves separated from the humans and meif'was," Dottie says, turning to look at me. I switch t to the next slide, which goes to packs.

"Another things that sets the tribes apart is that due to the population being mostly werewolves, packs work completely different. Unlike here where there is little interference with two different packs, in the tribe they are all part of one larger pack. This is partly due to the fact it is easier to have a bunch of smaller packs working together rather than have one larger one. The larger ones functioning as the governing bodies, while the smaller ones are pretty much normal packs," Daniel says, I then move to the next slide which is on fighting.

"Another thing that differs is the fact that unlike here, fighting is accepted as a part of life. In fact, most people will have at least one scar, if not multiple, before they graduate from highschool. This is due to the fact there is no worry of a human or meif'wa getting hurt, for the most part, the number of fights usually peaking in highschool. Though usually, the amount of fights goes down as a person grows up. Another thing that is common for highschool werewolves when it comes to fighting to overthrow Alpha's, should the majority deem them to be unsuited for the position. Though this usually does not occur for the highest one, they are removed more peacefully as to not destabilize the tribe," she says.

"Each tribe has its own dominant race and associated culture. The west is mostly Latino or Native's, the northern is mostly European werewolves, the east is made up of majority Asian, and Southern is a mix of African and West Asain. Though you will have mixing from other races, though for the most part, each one has a dominant race or races. This is also due to when there were high tensions most people went to one of the four tribes. Leading to little mingling, though they did take the culture they were a part of beforehand," Dottie says, after which I click which causes the powerpoint to close.

"So class, any questions?" Mr. Kevin asks.

"So, does that mean Ein was in a fight?" I hear a student say.

"Yes, I was in one, but no more personal questions please," I say.

"That's right, this is on the tribes, not a specific person," Mr. Kevin says.

"Why do the tribes isolate themselves?" I hear another student ask.

"That's...complicated. For the older generations, it is either a fear of losing their way of life or the risk of having people come in who don't have the best intentions. And since most of the leaders are older, it creates a situation in which change is hard. For younger generations, it's more apathy, we just don't...really care. We function perfectly fine right now, so why change it? After all, we can interact with the outside via phones, computers, and the sort," I say.

"Why do some leave then?" the student asks.

"The same as any human or meif'wa, they simply want to leave. For some it's due to a desire to see the bigger world, some for their career, others are for more...personal reasons. Though while some do leave, there are those who decide to move into the tribes, to either reconnect with the place of their ancestors, job opportunities or simply wishing to escape from the bigger world," I say.

"Are the tribes politically unified?" a student asks.

"No, due to being in different parts of the world and different cultures it simply isn't possible. The needs of the West or South tribe aren't the same as the one in the East or North. Plus, it would be extremely inefficient to be politically the same entity," I say.

"What is the official languages of the tribes?" another asks.

"Depends on the location of it, usually it'll be the same as the surrounding place. Though there usually people will teach their kids their original language as to allow them to move to that place should they want to. For the Western Tribe, it's officially English, but Spanish is the second most common language to be spoken there," I say.

"How hard is it to move to or leave the tribe?" another asks.

"Depends, if you are from around the place or in a country near it, it will be easier than if you were from another part. For example, it would be easier for you all to move to the Western tribe than the Eastern tribe. Though, ultimately it is still somewhat like moving to another country so it isn't without some difficulty. Leaving is easier since most Countries have an agreement that as long as the person in question knows the language they are put on a sort of fast track. Though of course, it depends on the tribe. A person from the Western Tribe wouldn't exactly be put on the fast track for China for example. It's mostly restricted to werewolves whose ancestors fled the country during that time. Mainly to help bring back their native werewolf population back, since most took serious blows that made it to where there are entire locations where the closest they've come to interacting with one is on a computer," I say.

"What if you move to it, and then try to move to another place?" they ask.

"Wouldn't fly, it's strictly for people whose family was there for generations. If it wasn't, then you'd run the risk of tons of people moving to the tribes just to get to another country. It also doesn't apply to children born there who aren't from those families, since it was most likely voluntary. The only case is when the people can prove the move was out of fear for their safety," I say.

"Okay class, that is enough questions," Mr. Kevin says, "you three may be seated."

"Yes sir," we all say, walking back to our tables.


	19. Chapter 19

The next few weeks are mostly uneventful to the point even Aphmau is confused by it. Her stating that usually, at least something weird going on, though she states it's a nice change of pace. Kawaii-chan after the argument seems to go between her usual upbeat, hyper, happy self and what almost seems to be a depressed, scared, and vulnerable self. Though, unfortunately, whenever anyone does see her like that she quickly goes back to her usual self the moment she notices us. It worries everyone, but she assures everyone that it's nothing too serious, just some family issues. It doesn't truly make anyone calm down, but it does cause them to give her some space.

"Hey Ein, hey Blaze," Aph says, walking up to us.

We are playing the racing game Mario Cart since after we got the gaming station Blaze and Aaron had started coming over regularly to play games on it. Some others are frequent visitors too, such as Travis, Katelyn with Kacey, and Vylad. Others would play it when they were over, but those were the main ones who went out of their way to come over to play. 

"Hey Aph," we both say, not looking away from the game. 

"I was just wondering..." she says.

"Yeah?" we both say, pausing the game.

"Me and Aaron are planning on going on a date," she says.

"Good for you," I say.

"I asked him and..." she stops.

"What?" I ask, looking to her, noticing a smile creeping up her face.

"He said it was okay if you and Blaze went with us!" she squeals.

"Uh...but wouldn't that ruin your date?" I ask her.

"A double date doofus," she says.

I immediately blush at the word double date. I...sure I like Blaze...but...it...it could go wrong so many ways... 

"I'm okay with it after all the only thing I required of Ein was for him to have started treatment, and he already has," Blaze says.

I can feel my cheeks burning, to the point I sink into the couch. My tail acting on its own and ears down.

"You don't have to Ein," Aph says.

"No I'm okay with it," I say, "just...flustered."

"So, neither of you mind?" Aph asks.

"No," Blaze says.

"Not really," I say, still burying my face in a pillow.

"Okay, so the date is tomorrow, you can get back to your game. Sorry for interrupting," she says.

"Okay," we both say.

She walks away from us, and we resume playing Mario Cart. I try to focus on the game so that my mind doesn't wander anywhere right now. Since Blaze is over I don't need to start panicking or anything else. Though it does affect my ability to play the game and Blaze wins against me quite easily. We continue playing until dinner comes around and we eat spaghetti before we start setting up to go to sleep, Blaze having decided to stay over tonight.

I go and take a shower before laying down, though I don't fall asleep for quite a bit due to my mind racing on the potential double date. I...this could go so wrong in so many ways that could... I mean if he hates it, then he could start to hate me... and then...no...Ein...jut because others in the past were like that, doesn't mean that Blaze will be like that. Though it doesn't quite rule out the possiblity...no Ein...no jus calm down.

I thankfully am able to calm down enough to fall asleep, despite how anxious I am. Though, of course, my dream decides to go the wrost way it could possibly go. It starts with us in a theatre, and me and Blaze are both walking to a room with Aphmau and Aaron. For some reason I trip on one of my shoelaces and I spill my drink onto Blaze.

"Ein this was my favorite shirt!" Blaze yells, looking between me and his shirt.

"I...it was an accident! I swear...I...we can clean it!" I say, my anxiety growing.

"Oh, like you lashing out was an accident?" he says, a look of hatred in his eyes.

"Huh?" I ask him, reaching a hand towards him to clean it up.

"Your tantrum about being hooked up? That was an accident also?" he asks, swatting my hand away.

"I...you know why!" I yell.

"Cause you are mentally ill?" he says.

"I...yes! I..." I stutter.

"Wow, what else will you try to pass off as simply out of your control due to mental illness?" he asks me.

"I...you know why I break down, don't try and-" I yell.

"Shut up," he says, turning away, "I don't want to hear your excuses."

"Huh...but they aren't..." I say, shocked at his statement.

He starts to walk towards the door and I stand there totally shocked at what's happening. Did I...did I seriously ruin my first and only chance with him? My first crush...one of the first people who were kind to me?

When he is out and halfway down the street from the restaurant I run out the door. I don't...I can't lose him!

"Blaze, please come back!" I yell, running down the street, tears in my eyes.

"No Ein, I thought you were cute but I refuse to be emotionally hurt!" he shouts, not looking at me.

"I...never have, I...don't mean to at least..." I say, crying.

He then turns the corner, walking away. Though not before shooting me a glance of pure hatred, both of his eyes green.

"Wow Ein, you really had to mess up our date huh?" Aph says, looking down at me, both of her eyes green also.

"I...no...I" I mumble, crying lowering my face to my knees.

"Come on Aph," Aaron says, "it's obvious this was a mistake.

"Yeah," she says, wrapping her arms around Aaron before the both walk off in the other direction.

"No! Not...not you two also..." I say, crying even harder.

I wake up shortly after that, my face and pillows wet from tears, my heart pounding so hard in my chest it hurts. It...was just a dream...

A dream that could very well come true...one that probably will...

I just start crying even harder after hearing that in my head, trying to stifle my sobbing so that I don't accidentally wake up anyone. They don't need to see or deal with a wreck like me right now. It would only worry Aphmau, and probably annoy my mom and dad. I..I can...I need to deal with this on my own, I...can't force others to deal with my stuff...and...I...can't be destined to be alone...right? 

"Ein?" I hear Blaze say outside the door, shocking me.

I say nothing in response to him, so focused on not bursting out sobbing. 

"Ein? Are you okay? I hear you crying," he says.

I still say nothing, even more focused on not sobbing now, which is only making it harder to not sob.

He then opens the door and walks over to me, I turn the other way so he can't see my face. Though my low sobbing he probably can hear.

"Ein, what is wrong?" he asks.

"I-it's st-stupid," I say, choking on the words.

"It is not," he say, "it obviously had to be important enugh to make you cry."

"It is stupid though," I say.

"Tell me then and let me decide," he says, sitting on my bed.

"I...had a dream," I say.

"Okay, and?" he asks me.

"I...had a dream...a-and you were in it...I-I spilled a drink on your shirt...a-and y-you got angry at me...left me...then Aphmau and Aaron did also..." I say.

"A nightmare then huh?" he says.

"Yeah...the th-thing is that co-could tot-totally happen in real life," I say.

"I get you feel that way, but I would never over something like that," he says.

"Y-you say that n-now," I say.

"Fine then, I promise not to do that to you okay?" he says.

"T-thank you," I say.

"No problem," he says, leaning over to hug me.

"Do...you need me to stay in here and comfort you?" he asks me.

"No...I...I can deal with this on my own," I say, having calmed down somewhat.

"Fine, but if I hear you start crying again I'll come back up here and forcibly comfort you," he says.

"Okay," I say, a slight laugh escaping.

"See you," he says, hugging me.

"See you," I say, a smile on my face.

I slowly fall back asleep and while I have no dreams that thankfully means I have no nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being shorter than my normal 2k(now) it didn't feel right to continue it since it would break up the next part.


	20. Update delayed

Sorry for lack of update, I just haven't gotten the chapter to a point I would feel okay to release it for everyone to read. While it is readable, and technically could be released, I feel like it would be of poor taste to release it at this point.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ein, time to wake up, " I hear Aph say, pushing on my arm.

"Yes?" I ask her, rolling over to face her.

"Time to wake up," she says.

"I don't want to...five more minutes," I say, rolling back over.

"Date today..." she says.

"Oh shoot!" I say, sitting up in my bed, heart nearly beating out of my heart.

"It's okay, it's just the morning," she says, holding back a laugh.

"That's not funny!" I say, annoyed at her nearly laughing, "I am stressed as it is!"

"S-sorry," she says chuckling, "it's just how quickly you went from wanting to sleep to alert."

"Still not funny," I say.

"I know," she says, "anyways go ahead and start getting ready, after all, double date, double the people who need to get ready."

"I know," I say, "now get out of my room."

"Okay," she says, walking towards the door.

I get out of my bed and...have no idea what in the world to wear. I mean...it's a first date...and my very first date...how in the world do people dress for a first date? I mean...I really doubt for a double date it would be fancy...and I doubt they'd do anything fancy anyway. Still...I...what is considered to be date appropriate...I don't even know where in Irene's Dimension we are going to. I decide to walk over to Aph's room to ask where we are going so that I know what to wear...since she should know.

"Hey, Aph?" I ask her, standing in front of a closed door.

"Yeah?" she asks me.

"Where are we supposed to go?" I ask her.

"Uhm, a bowling alley then a fast food restaurant I think," she says.

"Okay," I say, "I was just wondering."

"Okay," she says.

I walk back to my room and start going through my clothes, trying to figure out what I could wear to a theater. I...rarely went to one, and never on a date...so I have no idea what to wear exactly. Luckily, I should be able to get away with a simple outfit. Though...aren't first dates supposed to be more important than any other? I...

"Oh my Irene, Ein calm down!" I yell.

I decide to spend a couple of minutes, trying to calm myself down. Trying to keep from having a meltdown...which only leads to another near meltdown. This one focusing less on my first date, and more on the fact I nearly had one about my first date...

"Ein?" I hear mom ask from outside the room.

"W-what?" I say, panicking.

"I...are you okay?" she asks me.

"W-why are you asking?" I ask her.

"I...I noticed how certain things make you spiral," she says.

"And?" I ask her.

"I...heard you were going on a double date with Blaze with Aph and Aaron," she says.

"I...I..." I say, worried that I'm about to lose my place in this home.

"First off, I am completely okay with you and Blaze dating. To me it doesn't matter who you date, you are still the same person as before. Second off, if you are panicking...I understand...Zack and I broke up after I learned he cheated on me and had you...he had already hurt me so much, used me...I was literally going to cut him out of my life for good when I saw a picture of you. He had lied to me, I went from being a naive little girl to a woman at that moment," she says.

"So why are you and him together now?" I ask her, walking and sitting down behind my door.

"Because...Rachel, Aaron's mom, reached out to me. She said I should try to at least make amends, seeing as he seemed to be genuinely sorry. I was outraged at that remark at first...but then she said she had actually forced Derek into couples therapy...in fact therapy in general. It didn't make it easier, but it did make me realize something. I had Aphmau, Zack was Aphmau's father, and if she happened to inherit the werewolf gene, what could I do to help her? She could end up feeling like an outsider in her own home... So I decided to make amends with him, he at first was to only get to co-parent. Though...he started to clean up his act, to the point...I actually started to feel the spark that made me fall in love with him again. It scared me, what if he hurt me again? Aphmau? The very first date we had after the first breakup was gut-wrenching up until the very last second. It took ten dates over a series of months to get used to the idea he might have actually changed," she says.

"How is this supposed to comfort me?" I ask her.

"To at least let you know, that fear of being hurt by the person you love so much...you aren't insane for thinking that," she says. 

"Thanks," I say, "though...what led you to marry him?" 

"Well, we were about to marry anyways before I found out about you. And...he proved to me he'd changed...and I started to feel safe letting him back into mine and Aphmau's home. She was about three at the time...she was so happy... of course, he decided to enter that shady business plan with the others, but luckily, with the help of the other parents, we were able to get them to see reason," she says.

"Didn't divorce him?" I ask her.

"Oh, I nearly did," she says, a slight chuckle escaping her mouth, "but...once I realized how much it'd hurt Aphmau...and also...he stated it wasn't for malicious uses...which was not the complete truth...as you are evidence to that...but he had been tricked into thinking that it was...and that's what mattered. His actions weren't the best, but at least for the first time, his heart was in the right place. The idea a potion could last forever and also do anything? The lives it could help save and change for the better...I couldn't blame him on that part...I probably would've done the same," she says.

"Thanks mamá," I say, a smile slowly growing on my face.

"So..." she says, " do you need any help?"

"Y-yes," I say, slightly embarrassed, opening the door.

"That's okay, Aph was the same way on her first date," she says.

"Huh...I don't see Aphmau as being the type to be like that..." I say.

"Oh, trust me, she has changed considerably since then," she says, "so, what do you want to wear?" 

"I...don't know exactly...I don't really have an idea of what to wear..." I say.

"Just wear something casual," she tells me.

"...I know that...it's just...the first date...isn't it supposed to be...more important than the others?" I ask her.

"You are a teenager, who has already spent a lot of time with the person you are going on a date with, it's not exactly something to worry about," she says, "not trying to sound mean, it's just...not really that important to dress up in this situation."

"Yeah...sorry..." I say.

"I didn't mean it like that...if it's important of you, then you can dress up," she says.

"Sorry didn't mean to annoy you," I say.

"E-Ein, I...you didn't annoy me, I...was just meaning to say that you don't have to worry about it. I doubt he is going to judge you if you aren't looking like you stepped out of Irene's dimension," she says.

"True..." I say.

"So...what do you think you might wear?" she asks me.

"I...well I am guessing jeans, but for shirts..." I say.

"What about a button-up shirt?" she asks me.

"Sure..." I say.

"So a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt?" she asks.

"I guess so," I say.

We then get to getting clothes out of my dresser, most of which haven't gotten used. Partially due to me just being a homebody and rarely leaving the house other than on certain occasions, such as school and therapy. Aphmau's the same to a point, though she gets out slightly more than me, mostly either due to hanging out or duties as an Alpha.

Me and my mom end up choosing a blue and black plaid button-up shirt, with some jeans. I also wear my earrings, which while I do usually wear on a regular basis, I have occasionally gotten into arguments with human teachers, though thanks to the tribe's customs I can wear them due to that.

I walk down to see Aph waiting, sitting on the couch and playing Minecraft. She seems to have chosen a purple off the shoulder shirt with a black tank top, with some torn jeans. I head over and sit next to her, deciding to watch her play. 

"So Blaze went home?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says, "so he could get changed."

"Makes sense," I say.

"Wanna play?" she asks.

"Nah, I...don't want to ruin anything in this world," I say.

"Oh come on," she says.

"Seriously," I say.

"Fine," she says, returning to her game.

I watch her play Minecraft for around half an hour before I hear someone pull into the driveway. 

"I...I think someone's here Aph," I say.

"Probably Aaron," she says, starting to turn off the system.

"Okay," I say.

*knock*

"Aph, Ein you ready?" I hear Aaron ask.

"Yeah," Aph says, heading to over to open the door.

I walk over to the door also, slightly panicking, but also happy to a point.

"So can we go now?" Aphmau asks him.

"...Aaron, Aph aren't forgetting something?" mom says.

"Oh right..." she says.

"Huh?" I ask them.

"Just go on ahead, it's just something that they have me and Aph do," Aaron says.

"Ookay?" I say, walking to his car...which is wow.

His car is actually really nice, I can't tell the model...since I just don't keep up with cars, but...even I can tell that it's nice.

I wait by the car until...

"Hey Ein," I hear Blaze say opening the car door, making me nearly fall over.

"He already got you?" I ask him.

"Yeah," he says, "looking good."

"Uh...yeah," I say, blushing, "you too." 

Blaze is wearing practically the same outfit as me, which...is embarrassing to a point. Though it's less because of the fact we are...and more because of how people are going to respond...my Irene are we going to be teased...

"How are you feeling?" he asks me.

"I...not quite sure...happy...anxious...embarrassed," I say.

"So...first date jitters?" he asks.

"Very first date jitters," I say.

"Oh," he says.

"Okay," Aph says, "we are ready to go."

"Okay," both me and Blaze say.

We then get into the car, Aaron and Aph in the front, while me and Blaze are in the back. Thankfully neither comment on the fact we have a similar look minus the color of our shirts. Aaron starts driving and heads to a bowling alley to bowl, though we start talking before we get there about how to set up the teams.

"So...how should we divide up the teams?" Aph asks.

"We could divide it up by couples," Aaron says, "me and Aph on one team, and Blaze and Ein on the other one."

"Or, we could have the couples broken up onto separate teams," Blaze says.

"Good idea," he says, turning to Aphmau, a grin on his face.

"You want to challenge me?" she says, smirking.

"Uh...can you maybe do this at a later time? I...I just want to have a date...," I say.

"Sorry, just wanted to have a friendly competition," both Aaron and Aph say.

"No...it's okay...I'm just stressed already..." I say.

"Then what about this, you two have a friendly competition, while me and Ein have just a regular date," Blaze says, slightly annoyed.

"Sure," Aaron says.

"Okay," Blaze says, "so me and Ein have our own lanes, and you two have your own," Blaze says.

"Okay," Aaron says.

"Uhm...could I have...I think it's called a bumper? I've...I've never bowled before..." I ask Aaron.

"Sure," he says, "it makes sense, pretty sure everyone here had to use them at one point or another."

I just give a sigh of relief, I honestly just want to have a normal, non-competitive date. While I get that Aph and Aaron may enjoy that, I don't want to be pulled into it, especially on my first date. 

It takes a while for us to get to the bowling alley, but we eventually get there. Aaron goes to pay for the lanes, while Blaze and I go get a pair of bowling shoes and bowling balls. Aphmau has her own set she uses, everything being purple with red highlights. Aaron is the same, though his color palette is the reverse.

Once we get our stuff me and Blaze go to our lane, which is next to Aaron and Aphmau, most likely a deliberate choice. They have thankfully have put up the bumpers, which while I know for some could be seen as embarrassing, honestly makes me feel better. This is already so new to me, the fact I could mess up so easily, I know it could easily ruin the date for everyone.

"Do you want to go first Ein?" Blaze asks me.

"Uh...can you show me first?" I say, my cheeks feeling slightly warm.

"Sure," he says, walking up to the lane, "watch me, then if you still need help I'll help you."

"Okay," I say.

Once he changes his shoes he goes up to the lane and grabs the bowling ball he chose. He then throws it down the lane, slow enough that I am able to hopefully see what I need to do. He only knocks down four of the pins though due to that.

"Was that enough?" Blaze asks me.

"Uh...I think so?" I say, "if it wasn't it probably won't matter."

"Okay then," he says, "just let me get my second throw in, then you can try."

"Okay," I say.

He then throws his ball again once it comes back to him, earning him eight points in total. He then walks down to me and sits next to me. I then stand up and walk over to the lane for my turn to bowl, hoping that I am not absolutely terrible at it. I grab my bowling ball and mimic what Blaze did, though it doesn't go quite as smoothly, as I end up throwing the ball rather than tossing it, making a god awful sound when it hits the lane. I end up only managing to hit three pins, and there is a small split.

"Sorry..." I say, looking back at Blaze.

"It's okay, that's why we have bumpers," Blaze says, smiling at me.

"I thought that what I just did isn't good?" I ask him.

"It...technically isn't good, but since you are a beginner it's okay...just try to outgrow it," Blaze says.

"Oh my Irene..." I say, suddenly feeling very embarrassed I messed up so bad. Sure, I am a beginner but that is not supposed to happen...

"It's okay..." Blaze says, walking over to comfort me.

"I messed up..." I say, cheeks burning.

"Ein, remember, this is your first time," Blaze says, hugging me.

"Still..." I say, just leaning my head onto his shoulders.

"At least you didn't throw your bowling ball into another lane," Blaze says.

"Wha-why?" I ask him, starting to laugh.

"Aph...Aaron...me...pretty much everyone has thrown their bowling ball into another lane at least once," he says.

"Really," I say laughing, pushing against him now.

"Yes," Blaze says, pulling me back into the hug, "so don't beat yourself up, okay?" 

"Yes sir," I mockingly say, once again trying to get out of his grasp, "I need to go bowl again."

"Okay," he says, smiling at me.

I then walk back to the lane and grab the ball again, though this time I am somewhat worried that I'll make the mistake again. Though, I try to calm my mind down and focus on bowling. Though I do look back at Blaze before I try and throw the bowling ball down the alley. IT goes better than last time, not making a loud hit, but it still isn't on the same level as him.

I walk back to the seat while Blaze walks up to the lane. Though both of us are caught off guard when we hear Aph yelling in pride because of the fact she got a strike.

After that the game goes decent, neither me nor Blaze are at the level Aaron and Aph are at, and they frequently gloat when they score higher than the other. It doesn't quite ruin it, but it definitely distracts me and Blaze from the game. Thankfully, we were only required to do one game, since I didn't feel ready to do more than that. So me and Blaze end up just hanging out, watching the two of them bowl after we finish our round. Eventually, they finish and we head to a fast-food restaurant to eat something before heading home.

Thankfully, nothing goes wrong and the second half of the date goes well...it seems that my nightmare was just that, a nightmare.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do the full therapy session since it would probably make the chapter nothing but an info dump for the therapy type. Schema therapy, while very effective at completely treating BPD, isn't that common and has a lot of concepts that I simply never heard of. If I feel something needs clarification, it'll be in the notes.

Ater school I have an appointment with my therapist. Thankfully, things have been going...okay? I'm not exactly sure how I can tell if it's working or not, especially since I've only just started treatment. The main thing he's been focusing on is teaching me techniques to try and calm down when I'm in one of my breakdowns. Doesn't stop them, though it does help to keep it from lasting as long as it may if I went without those techniques. Some of them are simple, such as breathing. He has talked to me about something called Schema therapy...I honestly am confused as I've never heard about such a thing before. Though apparently, he says it's the most effective against BPD.

"So Ein, how are you doing?" the therapist asks me.

"Good," I say, "though yesterday, I was on a date..."

"Really? How did it go?" he asks me.

"Uh...good, it was a double date, though...I did nearly have an incident," I say, looking down at my feet.

"How come?" he asks me.

"Uh...I threw a bowling ball incorrectly," I say, cheeks burning.

"Had you bowled before?" he asks me, "I just want to know if there is a trigger associated with messing up."

"Uh...no it was my first time, but...I was punished whenever I made a mistake, so...there could be a link," I say, still looking down.

"So, you worry if you mess up, that you'll be punished? Am I understanding that right?" he asks me.

"N-not exactly, I mean yeah I do fear people punishing me, but it's not quite physical...more like they'll start ignoring me, hating me..." I say, still unable to look up at him.

"That's okay, it makes sense for your past, we just need to try and get over this," he tells me.

"How?" I ask him.

"Depends on which treatment you are compatible with," he says, "also which way you are able to control it. It may be using a more logical approach or a more emotional and empathetic approach."

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"It could be going about and learning to forgive yourself, or learning to logically argue yourself down. Of course, it truly depends on what works when it comes to our treatment," he says.

"O-okay," I say.

"Is there anything else that happened?" he asks me.

"Uhm...no," I say.

"So, anything you wish to talk about?" he asks me.

"No..." I say.

"Okay then, we can start on the main part of treatment, this will last for at least one year, possibly two," he says, "we will be dealing with the cognitive, emotional, behavioral, and relationship aspects of your schemas and their modes."

"Sch-Schemas? Modes?" I ask him looking up, utterly confused.

"Schemas are stable, negative patterns you have developed since childhood, which have been reinforced by your interactions and experiences. This isn't your fault, it's because of the fact your core needs were left unmet and you had to justify it to yourself. Modes are simply how these schema's present themselves in day to day life," he says.

"Uh... I don't understand what that all means, well I do understand, but...don't?" I say, not sure how to respond.

"It's okay, essentially there are two modes, child and parent modes. child modes are the modes developed in response to the neglected needs, coping modes are how you respond to those child modes, and parents are essentially what helps to make you reinforce it. The parents are essentially just voices in your head, but probably the most important to deal with," he says.

"Okay..." I say, not completely understanding it.

"I'll explain each one more when we get to that one. I do have some things that I plan on having you do, first off I want you to keep a schema diary. List all of your experiences with your schemas and modes when they emerge. I'll explain it more in detail before you leave how you should write it down. I also have written some flashcards down for you to read. The objective here is to, hopefully, have these become internalized and help develop a healthy adult mode. You may eventually receive new ones when we reach later stages of treatment and if any new situations arise," he says.

"Okay..." I say, not completely understanding it.

"I also have some other methods we will use, but those two are things I wanted to get done with before anything else. Also, normally there would be a reparenting, but considering you are with your parents, I think it's best to leave it to them," he says.

"Okay..." I say, still not grasping everything.

"Now, we can't start changing them right away, we have to have you build up awareness of when the schemas and the modes activate. Then we will focus on trying to replace these negative issues with positive ones," he says.

"Okay..." I say, still confused.

After that, he goes into a discussion about what all the schemas are and what he plans on having me do, while not exactly sounding that pleasant, I get that to truly recover I have to deal with these issues. Though it does cause me to panic, thinking that I could very well end up failing and this all being a waste. Thankfully, or not, depending on how you view it, he notices this and calms me down. Reassuring me that this is the most effective treatment for my disorder right now.

When my dad comes to take me home he pulls my dad into the room to talk to him for a couple of minutes. Most likely talking about that reparenting thing he mentioned to me in the session. Whatever it is we then head back home, which...is awkward to say the least, since me and my dad currently have a somewhat strained relationship right now. For some reason whenever he is around me recently it feels like he is wary around being around me, though I cannot tell if it's due to what I've done in the past or him. 

"Ein..." he says.

"Y-yes?" I say, what is it this time...

"I...I am truly sorry," he says, pulling up to a stoplight.

"Wh-what?" I say, totally confused.

"I...I made a mistake on that day," he says, "I am part of the reason you are having to get that treatment, I was right there, I had the ability to get you out, and just because of a single action, one that you probably weren't even in control of, made me turn my back on you."

"I...thank you...for the apology?" I say, "what...what even brought this on?"

"A...couple of things Ein. For the past few weeks, I've been thinking about apologizing properly...but after talking with your therapist...I just feel like I needed to do it sooner rather than later," he says.

"It...I mean...I," I just stumble over my words, utterly baffled, I never thought anything like this would be said to me, especially by my own dad.

"I know you are most likely caught off guard by this, and I don't expect a response. It's just...I've come to learn, from multiple places in my life, that admitting I've done something wrong is the only way to allow recovery to begin," he says.

"Thank you..." I say, feeling my eyes start to water.

I end up being unable to stop from crying, though for the second time it's out of happiness. I never thought that he would ever apologize to me, I didn't even think of asking him about it. I had just...accepted after remembering that it was done...that I should just accept I'll never have anyone apologize to me...

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

"Y-yeah," I say, wiping the tears away, "it's just...I never expected...I had accepted that neither you or mother would ever apologize...that I needed to just force myself to get over it... I mean mother never will...but still...I am surprised you apologized."

"Well...I am honestly sorry...if I had bothered to actually think, I would've gotten you out before this all went down," he says.

After that, it just gets kinda awkward, since...we just end up talking in circles. Eventually, we get home and I head up to my room, wanting some time alone to process my emotions.


	23. Hiatus

I was unable to write due to mental health, and I doubt next week will be different, I'm taking a quick break. I'll be back after next week/net week if things go well.


	24. Chapter 24

"So...why did you want to come over while I dye my hair?" I ask Blaze, putting the dye on the counter.

I have just gotten back from the store, having gone in order to get some blue hair dye. On my way back I ran into Blaze and he decided to walk back with me for some reason.

"What? I can't hang out with you?" Blaze says, chuckling a the end.

"No...I mean yes...I ugh," I say, opening the hair dye box.

"It's okay, I know what you mean," Blaze says, smiling and chuckling.

"Anyways, why do you want to be over here?" I ask him, "dying hair isn't exactly exciting."

"Well wouldn't you want to have someone to spend the time with?" Blaze asks me.

"I mean sure, but I've done this by myself for so long it doesn't phase me," I say.

"Anyways, what all do you have to do?" Blaze asks.

"Well, first I have to remove the remaining dye, then dye it, then wash out the extra...not that exciting, like I said. It'll take a couple of hours probably." I say.

"Well, I personally think being with you while you do it would be interesting enough," Blaze says, walking over.

"Blaze...stop...I...I know we went on a date, but I am still...hesitant," I say, grasping the dye packet.

"Okay, I understand. Though can you please tell me why?" Blaze asks, stopping beside me.

"I...mulitple things, I'm worried that I'll do something wrong an-" I start to say before Blaze grabs my shoulder and turns me to face him.

"Ein, that is your BPD speaking, I am never going to hate you over a simple incident," Blaze says, "...anyways sorry for interrupting, uh...please continue."

"Okay...well other than that, I...I just don't know how my dad would take it. I know mom is okay with us...but if he doesn't..." I say, before having to stop due to my anxiety quickly rising.

"I understand Ein, " Blaze says, smiling, "you are worried since he has already rejected you that'll do it again if you show something you think he'd disapprove of."

"Yeah..." I say before Blaze gives me a hug.

"We can take it one step at a time," he says.

"Yeah," I say hugging him back.

Eventually, though I have to break off the hug and start stripping the remaining dye in my hair out. Which isn't too much, as my hair has it's gray starting to show through in patches. Thankfully, it was the weekend, so no one has seen it yet. Well...other than Blaze and Aphmau. Still, they both are good people so they won't go about telling people...hopefully. I don't know why I have a random streak of gray hair, but I'd rather not have to worry about it.

After the dye remover being on for little bit an removing the old dye, I put the new dye in my hair and wrap it up for the dye to take. I head over and sit with Blaze, turning on the game station. Though shortly after I sit down I hear the front door open and Aph comes in with our mom.

"Oh hey Ein hey Blaze...wait why are you here Blaze?" Aph asks him.

"Oh, I wanted to keep Ein company while he dyes his hair," Blaze says.

"Okay," Aph says, before turning around.

"No Aph," mom says.

"What? You didn't even let me say anything!" Aph shouts.

"Aph, I know what you were going to ask, and no. I am not letting you dye your hair, maybe this summer but not right now. I don't want you to end up hating it and spending all that money for nothing," mom says.

"Then why does Ein get to dye his hair?" Aph asks, before immediately regretting asking that question.

"Because, he was already dying his hair when he got here, meaning not only will he not mess up, but he won't waste the dye," mom said.

"Okay..." Aph says.

I feel a ping of guilt and start thinking that Aph may end up hating me. Thankfully I am able to calm myself down and remind myself that something as simple as this shouldn't ruin our relationship. It's helped by the fact that Blaze apparently notices my spiral and holds my hand allowing me to squeeze it while I try to calm down.

"Well, I need to chat with Aaron about some things on the computer, I'll be down after," Aph says before heading up.

"Not so fast young lady," mom says, "what things?"

"Just trying to coordinate game night with some others," Aph says stopping halfway up the stairs, "and by game night I mean DnD." 

"That's okay, it's just, you know how protective I am," mom says.

"I know mom," she says a slight smile, "anyways, I need to go talk to him, it shouldn't take too long."

After about an hour I grab some clothes and head up to take a shower to wash out the excess dye. It isn't a lot and I could probably just use the sink but I really want to take a shower since I haven't taken one yet. The shower isn't too long and I quickly get out and dry my hair, I decided to look at my hair just to make sure everything turned out alright. Thankfully, it did and I just change into the new set of clothes before heading down. 

"Looking good Ein," Blaze says, smiling.

"Th-thanks, Blaze," I say, my cheeks burning a bit after hearing that.

"Well Blaze how long you be staying over?" mom asks.

"Uh...not sure ma'am, after all this wasn't planned, I just came over when I heard Ein was alone and dying his hair," Blaze says.

"Isn't that nice," mom says, a smile growing on her face.

"It's not like I was doing anything beforehand," Blaze says.

"Still, you didn't have to," mom says.

"True," Blaze says, his head falling down, a blush slowly appearing on his face.

"Anyway's what game do you want to play Blaze?" I ask him, walking over and sitting down.

"Uh...not sure actually," he says.

"Well I was hoping you would have one because I don't," I say.

"What about that game called mafia beasts?" mom says.

"Oh yeah," Blaze says.

"The only issue is that it's not that fun unless you have more than two people, or both of them suck," I say.

"I can play with you two," Aph says while walking down the stairs.

"Well then, now you have a game and enough people to play it with," mom says.

"Why don't you join in Mrs. Shalashaska?" Blaze says.

"Oh, thanks for the offer but I need to get to baking, just like Aph had something to do, I do also, the girls are wanting to hang out tomorrow," mom says.

"Oh, okay," Blaze says.

After that, me and Aph sit down and start playing the game. Aphmau chooses the penguin skin, Blaze the fox skin, and I choose the dinosaur skin. At first goes between all of us who wins and who loses. Though it is very obvious that Aph is a skilled video gamer. It seems that if she really wanted to she could try and make it a job, and it shows when after a couple of games she owns me and Blaze's asses. In fact, we have to team up against her just to have a chance to beat her.

After dinner though, Blaze says he needs to go home. Though mom insists that he should stay over, though she calms down once dad says he will drive Blaze home. It confuses me, Blaze, and Aphmau, as while it isn't completely safe around here, it isn't that dangerous. Aph heads back up to her room and seemingly gets on her computer once done eating. Though I don't think she is gaming as that is usually louder than she is right now. I decide to just head to bed and sleep after changing into some more comfortable clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alive!!! I am trying to start writing again, chapter updates will most likely slow down(hopefully at most a week between them) as life has picked up. Also, as you may have noticed, I have started one-shots. If you want some written, don't be afraid to ask.


	25. Chapter 25

The first thing I do after I wake up is take a quick shower, after which I head down to eat breakfast, or a laeast see what's being made. Though when I get down I notice that there is no one down there, and instead, there is a note on the table, next to a plate.

_Hey Ein, sorry for not being there, Aph's meetup for DND made me have to leave early, and since I wouldn't be able to get back before my meetup I went ahead and made you some sausage and eggs before I left, hopefully they are still warm by the time you wake up.-love, mom_

My emotions end up swinging all over the place, at first feeling abandoned because she didn't tell me beforehand, and then happy that she remembered to leave me a note to help me ground myself when my abandonment issues acted up. In reality, I know it's kind of ridiculous for me to be feeling abandoned when I know she had something to be at today, but it doesn't change the fact that I felt abandoned.

Once I am sitting down and eating though I hear a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, walking up to the door.

"Kawaii-Chan!" I hear Kawaii-chan say.

"Okay," I say, opening the door.

"Why did you need to ask?" Kawaii-chan asks after she enters the house.

"Mom and dad were acting weird when Blaze was saying he needed to go home, so I just felt like I should ask," I say, closing the door.

"Is Aph here?" she asks.

"Uh...no, she left for a DND game," I say, heading back to my sausage and eggs.

"Oh..." Kawaii-chan says.

"Why were you looking for her?" I ask her.

"Uh...I just needed to talk about my crush..." she says.

"I'm here, you could talk with me," I say.

"Uh...well...actually you know what, I guess I can," she says, walking over to the lounge part of the room.

"So...what do you want to ask?" I say, sitting down in a chair next to the sofa.

"Uh...I was wondering..." she says looking down.

"Yes?" I say.

"Do you think I should try to date Reese?" she says, her ears falling down and even though she is looking down she is obviously blushing.

"I...we have had this discussion before," I say, both relieved and annoyed at the question.

 I am relieved because it's not someone new, but annoyed because she knows that I am not that the person to ask this.

"I know but...I need someone to talk to," she says, "I...I need an outside perspective."

"Well...I can try with that, but you know I am not that suited for it," I say, trying to not snap.

"I...I know!" she says, "but...I...I know I have an issue."

"I...I think my dad is here," I say, standing up "he might not be the best suited, but he is better than me."

"Okay..." she says.

I head up to my parent's bedroom and knock on the door, hoping that dad is still here. Thankfully, he is, though he is still here and after a little bit comes to the door.

"Yes Ein?" He says, rubbing his eyes.

"Kawaii-chan came over she was looking for Aphmau, though since Aph had a DND game she had to go to it ended up she has to talk with me," I say.

"What's wrong with that? Well, other than any potential festering emotions," he says.

"Uhm, I kind of can't answer her questions," I say, "and I thought you might be able to."

"Sure, I guess I'll try...just let me get ready real quick," he says.

"Okay, we are down in the living room," I say, before walking away.

I walk down to the living room where Kawaii-chan seems to have managed to calm down as she is no longer looking down, though she is seemingly a bit uncomfortable as she is occasionally shifting on the sofa.

"Hey Kawaii-chan," I say while walking down the stairs, "my father is home, he is getting ready right now, though he will be down shortly!"

"Oh, it's okay, as you know the question isn't that pressing," she says, twirling her hair.

"You deserve to get your question answered though," I say, sitting down.

"You don't even really know it!" she says, chuckling.

"I know it's about you wanting to date Reese," I say, smiling.

"Still...it's not that simple anymore..." she says, looking back down.

"Well, let my dad get down here first," I say, trying to calm her down.

We end up chatting a bit, even joking a bit and laughing. It is acutally prety nice despite everything that had happened a couple of weeks ago. Which, while probably ridicuous to still be focusing on, it did breach my trust. Though I have for the most part I have managed to, at the very least, not be angry at her anymore. Knowing that while it is valid to feel that way I can't let myself just get stuck in that mindset.

"So, Kawaii-chan, Ein said you needed to talk with someone about something?" dad says.

"Uh...yeah, I...I want to date Reese...but I'm worried I'll..." she says before suddenly stopping, seemingly getting choked up.

"Worried about what?" he asks her.

"Worried that I'll end up seemingly clingy...or obsessive," she says.

"Why are you worried about that?" dad asks.

 "A couple things, I have had an issue of pushing...who I thought were good together on people...I also kind of give people honorifics if I care about them," Kawaii chan says, slightly blushing.

"That...is a problem," my dad says.

"I...I realize that now..." she says, hands clenching.

"Well...look at it this way, you know it's an issue and you can work on it now," my dad says.

"How though?!" she shouts, "I...I'm sorry! I...am just so confused as to what I need to do..."

"No, it's okay," dad says, "it's hard to do something you don't have any idea how to."

"Still...I have a problem with controlling myself and respecting boundaries," she says.

"Not a therapist, but having had to have one due to having a similar issue to you I know you've already taken the first step," he says.

"Really!?" she squeals, leaning forward and smiling.

"Yeah, you've realized and identified you have an issue, now you just need to take the next step. NOw you just need to actually try to improve and make sure you never relapse," he says.

"Really?" she says, tilting her head somewhat.

"Yeah, though like I said I am not a therapist so I can't quite tell you what you need to do, though I can tell you that one of the biggest things you'll need to do is redirect your emotions to something which are more constructive," dad says.

"How might I do that?" she asks.

"If...do you want to see a therapist? This is honestly out of my range of expertise," he says.

"I...that would be nice...but I doubt I'd be able to get one..." she says, her head falling down.

"Why?" he asks her.

"I...I am one of six children...there is no way I would be able to get my parents to get me treatment for it," she says, her head still down.

"I...the insurance should pay for it, ask your parents if they are okay with it. Mention that I am willing to take you to therapy should you want it," my dad says.

"I...I'll ask them if I can," she says, standing up, "anyways thank you for answering my questions, even if they weren't what I wanted. They...they are what I needed."

"Also, I know you were asking about dating someone, don't be afraid to date them while in recovery. If I waited until after recovering to get back with Aph's mom, we might've never gotten back together. Just let them know you are seeing someone for help," he says.

"Okay, I'll remember that Mr. Shalashaska. Again, thank you," she says, walking over and shaking his hand.

"Your welcome," he says.

Kawaii-chan then walks to the front door and leaves. Leaving me and my dad alone in the room together. The atmosphere becomes very awkward, as even though we have both tried to make amends it...still I very awkward to be alone with each other. Due to different reasons though, for him it's because he made a split-second decision which ended up doing more harm than good, and for me it was awkward it was because...well there are so much that I am either unsure or still having to deal with when it comes to him.

"So...Ein," dad says, trying to break the awkward atmosphere, "anything you want to talk about? Anywhere you want to go?"

"Uh...not really...I don't have anything I am ready to talk about, either because I'm still processing them or unsure," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I won't judge you about anything," he says.

 **That's a lie. Since when has he not judged you.** I hear something say in my head. I am unable to tell if the voice is just something I am thinking, or if it is something else. Either way, I just ignore whatever it is since it is obviously trying to feed into my anxiety and get me riled up.

"I...nothing is coming to mind," I say, "sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, I honestly just don't have anything to talk about at this point."

"No, it's okay you don't need to feel guilty. Everyone processes things at their own rate, and I wouldn't want you to feel like you need to tell me something you aren't ready to," dad says.

"Th-thanks dad, but I do feel bad I don't fully trust you...I mean I do trust you! It's just...I don't trust you fully..." I say, my eyes drifting down to the ground.

"That's okay, I do admittedly need to win your trust back...not the first time I've had to do it," he says, though it's obvious he is pained by it.

"Still you are my father," I say, looking up towards him.

"The same father who left you," he says, leaning forward.

"Tr-true..."I say, a slight chuckle forcing it's way out.

"So do you want to want to do anything?" my dad asks me.

"Uh...I kind of want to watch some TV...though I don't know what exactly..." I say.

"What films do you like to watch?" he asks me.

"Uh...I like watching comedy shows..."I say, somewhat embarrassed.

"Okay," he says, turning the TV on, "any specific one?"

"Uh...not really," I say, "...uh just nothing too childish please."

"Okay," he says, walking back over.

We end up going between shows for a couple of hours and, as weird as it sounds, it actually helps me and my dad to bond. As it seems we share similar senses of humor, whether that can be considered good or not is up for debate though. Eventually, mom comes back and is surprised by the fact that me and dad are hanging out, this being the first time that we are together when not going somewhere. 

 "So, you two are okay?" mom says.

 "Yeah," we both say.

 "So...other than watch some comedy shows did you do anything else?" she asks.

 "Kawaii-chan came over and asked for advice," I say.

 "How'd that go?" mom asks.

 "Good, dad answered some questions and recommended she get help," I say.

 She just gives a side glance to dad.

 "What?" he asks, pretending to be offended "I just gave her some advice, you'd rather me try and be a therapist?"

 "True," she says, smiling and heading over to kiss him on the cheek "I'm just glad you two are bonding...it was painful to watch you two repeatedly start to get closer just to drift away."

 "Want to join us?" he asks her.

 "Sure, but I'll be having to take breaks since I'm going to be cooking," she says.

 "I can help," I say.

 "Thanks Ein, if you want to then of course," she says.

 After that she sits down and we decide to switch to a movie to watch, me and her take shifts on checking the progress of the food once it's started. Eventually Aph comes back and she joins in on the movie watching.


End file.
